Infinite Skies
by Spirit Author
Summary: The multiverse is such a strange place. Nothing is set…In some, two can be close, while in another the same two can be enemies. In some one, two can be friends, and in another the perfect example of a relationship…Heh, I hate it. In the end, there's nothing special, nothing is really worth anything if it can be so easily replaced…So, now do understand?… (On hiatus to be reworked.)
1. Shattering Timelines Back and Forth

_**Disclaimer:** I, the person writing on a site dedicated to making stories based on media we do not own, do n_ _ot own Steven Universe or any of its characters. The show and its characters were made by Rebbeca Sugar._

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Hey guys, the Spirit Author here. So, I've decided that, for now, Water Witch might go on a temporary hiatus. It took a lot of thought to decide that it is what I was going to have to do, and even then it was extremely hard for me to make it. It's not as much a trouble making the story as it is getting it set up correctly. Don't worry, it'll be back, but I feel that quality is more important than quantity, and the quality of my work has been declining as I try to produce them quickly. I'll try my best to bring it back soon. So, in the meantime, maybe you'll enjoy the beginning of this._

* * *

 **Book 1: Entry**

 _Shattering Timelines Back and Forth_

Beach City is silent, no sound coming from the normally loud area, no cars or people populating the sidewalks and streets, no seagulls flying overhead, just the eerily peaceful quiet. The wind blew the tree, the waves crashed against the shore, and a loud sobbing could be heard by the beach, the only noises that broke the silence. If anyone were to have been in the area, what they would've had to noticed, after the almost painful silence, would be strong scent of rusting metal in the air.

On the beach, a dark figure stands, gently tossing and catching a small, ball shaped hourglass, watching the waves intently.

"You know…" It said, a voice that of a teenage boy. "the multiverse is a strange place… Nothing is set… No _one_ is set." He chuckled. "Love is one of the strangest things in it. There are no boundaries on the differences that can occur.

"…In some, two can be close." Two images appeared before him, one showing Garnet hugging herself tightly, the second showing Lapis and Peridot, with her limb enhancers on, laying back to back with dark blushes on their faces. "While in another, the same two can be enemies." The first image changed to an unfused Sapphire looking longingly at an angry Ruby, the second turning to Lapis and Peridot sitting at opposite sides of a barn with a white line taped down the middle, Lapis happily talking to Steven while giving a few short glares towards Peridot every so often.

"Or how in one universe, two could be the closest of friends, like siblings," The images turned into three, one showing Steven and Connie joyfully sparing with a shield and sword respectively, the second becoming a young Steven riding on Lapis' back as he showed her the city, a third showing Peridot and Amethyst sitting on a couch watching tapes of Little Butler. "and in the next, are an example of a perfect relationship." The first changed to Connie kissing a surprised Steven, the second becoming Lapis happily cuddling with a sleeping adult Steven, the third becoming Amethyst grinning mischievously as she hoisted a blushing Peridot over her head, Garnet in the background giving a thumbs up.

"Or how the most pure thing can be the biggest monster this world has ever seen." The images combined and changed to a large eye, a burning pine tree behind it.

"Heh…I hate it." The beast crushed the image, it poofing into a cloud of smoke before disappearing entirely. "In the end, there's nothing special, nothing is really worth _anything_ if it can be so easily replaced." The creature turned, a mad grin upon its face. "So, now do understand?"

Behind him, on her knees, crying and sobbing, was Lapis, cradling a broken rose quartz gem. She didn't move as the beast came closer, no fight left in her.

"How worthless you all are?" He stopped, looming over her. He waited for a reaction, for Lapis to do anything. He didn't think she would, the Lapis gems he had met across the multiverse normally wouldn't after their whole world was taken from them. He would just watch and wait for one of them to break the pattern, to find one that wouldn't just sit there and wait to join their only friend. It wouldn't happen this time though. He could see it in her eyes, she was just as broken as the many he had slayed before her.

He raised his hand. "I guess you can find solace knowing that, even after this, there are millions of you two left." His hand glowed a harsh pink before firing a blast straight towards her.

* * *

 ** _Apocalypse Anomaly: Present_**

Steven let out a scream, jumping up in his bed. He sat for a moment, allowing his breathing to come to a slow before letting out a sigh. "…Another one…" He said solemnly.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** So, the theory on the hourglass was that, instead of taking Steven back in time, it brought him to other timelines like his own. So, if that were the case, what if the creator had realized what the machine would actually do and modified it to be able to easily transverse from one to another... Need I say more?_


	2. Anomalies

_Anomalies_

 _ **Ruined Anomaly: Present**_

Jasper growled as she kicked a rock away from her, anger welling within her. It's an odd and disturbing feeling to have everyone in an entire universe at arms length away. To know that, beyond the circle of four there, it is empty, completely empty. Not the kind of empty people normally know of, but a lifeless void where death reeks around you.

"Damn it!" The Jasper shouted. "We missed it…even with the message we couldn't save this one."

A pat on her shoulder turned her attention to a Peridot, the one reason she still fought, Green.

They had met each other after being saved from different timelines, Peridot being from one where her limb enhancers were actually a part of her and Jasper being the sole survivor of one where she, Lapis, and Peridot had been Steven's caretakers. Jasper and Peridot had joined the cause to destroy the beast that had caused so much pain.

Initially, they were only there for vengeance, as were many in the squad. Families, loved ones, children, friends, lovers, all wiped out by a single creature who wanted to bring the multiverse to a singularity. Who wouldn't want to see the beast die? Yet, as time went on, as the years passed and they fought and fought the same thing over and over again just hoping that one day they would win and end this nightmare, friendships grew, bonds came about. No longer had the hardhearted warriors come to fight to end a common enemy, they now fought for the preservation of those to their left and to their right. There was a deeper bond than hate that was made, love.

"It's okay Jazz." Green said. "There was nothing more we could've done. We got here as fast as we could after we received the signals, but even then we can't save them all."

"Still doesn't mean I didn't fail." Jazz said.

Green went silent for a moment. She was used to this now, her companion's moments of stress and depression. It was hard not to. The best they could do was let her go through the motions before picking up and going back to their base.

"Alright team, listen up!" A Bismuth called as she approached the couple, next to her a Steven with an expectant expression on his face. "We're going to head out soon. We need to make sure that the timelines in this sector haven't been attacked as well." She took a glance around her, immediately realizing something was . "Water Wings…Water Wings!" She called, looking around. She groaned. "I'm gonna kill him. Alright team, looks like we have to search the perimeter for our missing comrade… _again_ " She said, aggravated. "Jazz, you and Green head into town." She said to the Peridot and Jasper. "Rose Wings," She said to the Steven. "you'll take to the skies. And I," She began, poking her thumb into her chest. "will head to the temple. We'll meet up here at six, understood?"

The Steven saluted. "Yes General Bismuth!"

"Then let's get a move on." Bismuth said before walking away.

"See you later guys." Rose Wing said before two large, rose petal wings sprouted from the gem on his back, the boy flying away.

Green, acting on instinct, began to walk in the direction she had been told. It was in her nature to follow orders. Upon taking a few steps, she turned back to her partner, finding the orange gem still sitting.

"Hey, you coming?" Green asked.

Jazz was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Sure." She said, standing up. "I might as well help you all look for the missing brat."

* * *

 _ **Apocalypse Anomaly: Time Unknown**_

Steven lied outside, looking at the starry sky. It had become a pastime of his ever since the incident with Malachite. Lapis had been freed and had left the planet still on good terms with her only friend, but he still wondered about her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Steven turned, a small smile stretching across his face as his eyes fell on Garnet. "Nope." He answered, looking back to the stars.

"I've noticed you've been quieter since we beat Malachite." Garnet began, sitting down next to the hybrid. "I'm not going to lie. I thought you'd be thrilled."

Steven's smile dropped, his eyes falling to the sea before him, the very waters that had been Malachite's chains. Steven _was_ thrilled initially, but when he found that after everything she had done to protect him, she still didn't want to stay because of her hatred towards the Earth and its inhabitants, he felt a little dejected. Did she really hate his home more than she cared about the person she was willing to spend months as a prisoner for? Sure he knew she was safe and happily free now, but he couldn't help but feel concern for her.

"Garnet…" Steven began, unable to force himself to speak his mind.

Garnet simply offered him a sympathetic smile, something about it telling Steven she already knew what was on his mind.

Steven sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have thought me alone would make her want to stay…but I'd really thought that, after all that, she _would_ have wanted to, that she would still want to be my friend." He looked back to the sky. "Do you think that she'll forget about me?" He eventually asked.

"…Steven, she won't forget about you. She loves you. You'll always be her friend."

"But, what about-"

"Steven," Garnet cut him off. "it doesn't matter how she feels about the earth, you're still important to her. It won't matter how long she's gone, you'll still be the first and only person who gave her any worth, you're still the same boy she was willing to betray her entire home and everything she knew for. She would never forget about you." Garnet assured.

Steven smiled. "Thanks Garnet." He said.

"You're welcome." Garnet said. "Now go on up to the barn, Peridot says she needs your help on something."

"Okay." Steven chirped, running off. "See you, Garnet!" He called with a wave.

Garnet smiled after him for awhile, waiting until he was out of sight. When he was gone, her smiled dropped into a sober one. "Never."

* * *

 ** _Apocalypse Anomaly: Present_**

Steven groaned as he got out of bed, setting his feet on the cold, metallic floor. It sent a chill up his spine, but he wasn't shocked, just like he wasn't shocked the other countless times it happened before. He walked out of his room, trudging through the large hallways of his home, or what was his home after the attack.

He took a look out the window, not really certain what he was expecting other than the usual stars and burning, magma covered ball that used to be Earth. It had been a long time since Homeworld came to Earth and took it all away. To add insult to injury, the cluster's bubble popped during the assault and the creature ended up destroying the fleet…along with destroying the slim chance Earth had. To Steven's knowledge, the cluster had left after destroying everything to seek revenge on its creators.

Slowly and surely, he made it to the "kitchen". The moment he walked in, a blur tackled him, spinning him in the air, Steven yelping.

The moment heard a familiar joyful laughter, Steven growled. "Lapis, what did I tell you about doing that?!" He snapped to his only companion in the base, pushing himself out of her grasp.

Lapis gave an innocent smile. "Ah, come on Steven, if I get too predictable, you won't be interested in me anymore."

Lapis Lazuli, the only reason Steven had survived the apocalypse and now the only thing Steven had left. She had saved him before the fleet had come, taking her unwilling prisoner into the ship they were in now.

Before the chubby eighteen year old looking boy could further reprimand his all too cheerful friend, Lapis quickly snatched his hand in hers, tugging him into a room with a bar and two stools before it. Then, before Steven could refuse, she lifted him above her, placing him onto the stool.

Steven let out a sigh, smiling. This was the normal routine. "Alright, what is it this time?" He asked.

Lapis sat next to him, scooting a plate of cooked dark green leaves to him, a fork on the plate as well. At least now she realized that the fork wasn't supposed to be made into the food. "So, I made you this and I want you to tell me what you think."

Steven stared at it for a moment before picking up his fork and trying some. He slowly chewed and nodded his head. "Hm, almost edible this time." He said in mild surprise.

Lapis waited patiently as he continued on, grin ever present. "So, Steven…I was thinking last night…and I wondering if maybe…tonight we could…maybe…you know…fuse."

Steven groaned. This had become a normal topic of choice for her. Whether it was some convoluted plan to make him have fun or because she enjoyed every moment of it, he didn't know or care. "Lapis, not now."

"Please." Lapis begged.

"I said not now." Steven answered a little more sternly.

"But why not?" Lapis asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You know why."

"Oh come on, it's been so _long_ since I've gotten to fuse with you. Besides at least I'm not asking you to do that human ritual with me yet."

Steven's eyes widened, the hybrid choking on his food. **"Lapis!"** He exclaimed when he finally cleared his throat. "Geez, at least don't say things like that when I look like _this_! It's weird!"

"Whose going to be weirded out?" Lapis asked, eyes narrowed, grin growing into one of mischief.

"Me." Steven answered.

"But you _always_ look like that." Lapis said, arms crossed childishly. "Seriously, you should grow up a bit."

"Grow up?" Steven said, a mock glare crossing his face. "I'm five thousand years old; I can say with a fair amount of certainty that I'm the most 'grown up' human whose ever existed."

"Whatever you say, little man." Lapis said to the hybrid that was a head smaller than her.

Steven playfully rolled his eyes, going back to eating "breakfast". This was also normal. Sure their conversation varied, but there was always playful banter.

As Steven continued, Lapis stared at him for a moment, observing her friend carefully. Soon, her jolly expression changed to a more somber one. "It happened again, didn't it?"

Steven froze. "…Yea…" He admitted. "It was one of them where you never left, where you had decided never to leave after I freed you…you didn't even leave when I was killed, like always."

A tear fell from his eye, followed by another. No matter how long he's been forced to watch it, it's the one thing he would never get used to.

"I…I better go send out the signals; they'll need to know what's happened." Steven said, standing up, only for Lapis to gently pull him back down.

"Why don't you rest for a little bit?" Lapis offered. "We could do some of the stuff we did before you stumbled onto this. We could play, talk…fuse."

Steven's expression didn't change at all.

"Come on. We don't even know if what you're doing is working."

Still no change.

"You're just driving yourself crazy-"

"You're right." Steven said, cutting her off. "I don't know if what I'm doing is working, but I can't just sit around and have fun when there's a monster out there killing entire universes." Steven offered a small empty smile. "I appreciate what you do for me. You've been my only and best friend for as long as I can remember, but this time you just can't help me."

Lapis looked hurt, but when she looked into the eyes that she had seen so many times she could recreate them from memory, she knew what he was saying was true. She didn't know the pain he felt, she would never know; all she loved was here, him. He loved _everyone_ though.

Steven saw his friend's expression and worked up a small smile. "I _do_ get lonely down there when I'm working… Would you mind if you could-"

"Okay!" Lapis chirped, taking Steven by his arm, leading him away to the room she had watched him depart to for years, eager to finally spend some time with her friend.

Steven sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything until _after_ he had finished his food.

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_** _If you're confused, then I'm doing my job. You're not supposed to get a_ _ **perfect**_ _grasp on this chapter's "Apocalypse" Steven and Lapis yet._

 _So, this is going to get pretty long, but I felt like I owed you all some details._

 _First, I was wondering if you all could please tell me about any orphaned Steven Universe works. I would really like to show that other stories are part of this multiverse._

 _Second, an anomaly is just what I'm going to call AUs. While most timelines are like canon with a few minor differences, some have major differences (Momswap, Yellow Steven, Homeworld Steven, Gem Twins, most Malachite stories) and have been dubbed "anomalies" by those who know about timelines._

 _Next, some characters have been given names to help distinguish them from the rest of the same characters in different timelines based on what they do, their native timeline, or just cute nicknames given to them by their friends (Mirror Steven: Rose Wings; Captain Bismuth: Captain). Their logic was that calling them by their actual names was sort of like calling a rat "Rat". Seriously though, I'm going to have to come up with more creative names than Jazz and Green._

 _Also, the mirror Steven is from a Mirror!Steven timeline which was made by, I believe, Mushroom Cookie Bear on devianart. Jazz is a mom swap Jasper, which was made by…um…not me. Check this stuff out, it's pretty cool._

 _And finally, Lapis, learn some personal space!_

 _Please tell me how I can improve or what I can change (I will try to make these chapters longer)._


	3. Freedom

_Freedom_

 _ **Ruined Anomaly: Present**_

Rose Wings laughed as he felt the wind against his face, flying faster and faster, as if racing some phantom that only he could see. He loved this. He always loved it. There was no greater freedom than being able to fly, that's what he believed. He had attempted to get his girlfriend to join him once after he decided to join the team dedicated to destroying what had tried to wipe out his home, but she had refused. He decided it must be because she was afraid of heights.

He sighed at the thought of his loved one. Truth be told, it hadn't been all that long since he had first joined the squad, which was precisely why he missed her so much, even though he would see her after this mission. He wasn't used to not being away from her. He was new to this squad, having been forced to separate at least a year after the saving of his home. He still got to see her back at Sanctuary, a place where survivors were allowed to live, but he wasn't used to _any_ separation yet.

Rose Wings was from a very rare type of anomaly, one where he had been trapped in a mirror instead of Lapis. Though there were losses, like his best friend Lapis Lazuli and her Amethyst, his timeline had ultimately been rescued from the monster's attack. After this, he had quickly decided he wanted to join the cause to fight to protect other universes. He was a very eager recruit, surprisingly cheerful for a mirror Steven. Everyone loved him. He had even opened the heart of a closed off Connie with a smoky quartz gem on her chest who was in a situation similar to Jazz, though she was much more self-destructive before she met him.

After a slight tickling in his gem drew him away from his thoughts, his attention came back to the matter at hand. The tickling meant that his friend must be nearby. And sure enough, wings spread out, laying back with a bored expression on his face, was Steven Lazuli Universe.

At first glance, one might mistake him for other Stevens, but upon further inspection, they would find he wasn't like them at all. He was a hybrid, sure, but between a Lapis Lazuli and Greg Universe. His curly hair was a deep, dark blue, so dark that one could almost mistake it for black. His skin was that of a human, but at the same time had a tint of blue to it…Rose Wings could only describe it as how normal people looked when they were cold or were having poor blood circulation. His eyes were a navy blue, often holding a look boredom within them. His clothing consisted of a dark blue shirt with an even darker blue star and a tear shaped hole to expose the blue gem on his back, blue jeans, and velcro shoes.

"Hey Steven!" Rose Wings called.

Water Wings hated to be called by the name he had been given, but had accepted that it wasn't going to change. The only one who ever actually called him by his preferred name was, well, Rose Wings.

Water Wings smiled as he heard Rose Wings approaching. The rose quartz hybrid had been the only light in his bleak existence, the only source of happiness he could find. Water Wings didn't know why, but he found himself to be very fond of his companion. Perhaps it was simply natural, given how the Lapis Lazulis of the mirror, whether as a friend, sibling, parent, or significant other, almost always had a special fondness and a close friendship with their Stevens. Whatever it was, he couldn't deny that Rose Wings made him smile even in the darkest times.

The pink winged hybrid slowly and skillfully came to a stop, doing a little circle around Water Wings for fun. The water winged hybrid chuckled at this.

"My, you sure do know how to make an entrance." Water Wings said.

Rose Wings beamed. "Why thank you. It's a gift." His smiled dropped into a more serious expression, the one he always wore when he was _trying_ to be serious. Despite his best efforts though, Water Wings couldn't help but find it the tiniest bit adorable. "General Bismuth has requested that you come back. We are preparing to head out of the timeline and check the others in this sector to make sure that Apocalypse isn't still lingering around."

Had it been any other gem, or human for that matter, Water Wings would have politely told them to go do something questionable to themselves, but this was Rose Wings. Rose Wings wasn't anyone else. To this particular hybrid, Water Wings was much more playful and kind about wanting to be lazy.

"Aw, come on Rosy, why not stay here for a bit?" He asked. "We can check later, right now let's just relax."

Rose Wings' serious expression became more genuine. He never understood why the hybrid before him had wanted to join the cause. All he could see was that Water Wings was rather syndical and found everything he did to be pointless. It kind of reminded him of a skeleton he met once. Still, orders were orders.

" _Universe_." Rose Wings scolded.

"Oh, using last names now. You must be serious." Water Wings playfully taunted. "Here's an idea, if you spend some time and relax with me, I'll go with you."

"We can relax later."

"We can _go_ later."

Rose Wings gave a little thought before a brilliant idea came to him. Taking a large inhale, Rose Wings gave a deep, depressed sigh. "I see…even _you_ won't take me seriously."

"Pal, that's not gonna work."

"I guess I should've known, the rest of the team doesn't, so why would someone like _you_ ever listen to _me_?"

"Acting depressed _and_ flattering. Boy you must be desperate." Water Wings said, trying to hide how bad this was actually making him feel.

Rose Wings gave an ever deeper sigh. "Oh well, I'll just have to head back to the group without you and let them further realize what I am…a failure."

"Alright, this isn't funny anymore."

Rose Wings spread his wings wide before slowly flying away.

Water Wings watched on for a moment.

Don't take the bait. Don't take the bait. Don't take the bait. Don't take the bait. Don't take the- ah screw it.

"Hey Rosy, wait up!" Water Wings called, trailing behind him. When he was next to the rose petal winged gem, he chuckled. "Darn, why does that always work?"

Rose Wings smiled. "I dunno, but it sure is fun to watch."

* * *

 _ **Apocalypse Anomaly: Time Unknown**_

"Hey Perry." Steven sang playfully as he walked into the barn.

Within, he found Peridot working on something very small.

Peridot took a look at him as she heard his voice, a pair of welding goggles over her eyes. "Ah, there you are Steven. I see the permafusion has delivered you unharmed."

"…I guess?"

Peridot stared at him for a little while. "Well, what are you waiting for?! We have stuff to build!" She said, turning back to her project.

Steven walked over curiously. "I thought we took care of the cluster. Remember? Me going unconscious? Giant bubble?"

"That is _not_ what I'm working on." Peridot stated. Dramatically, she took her unfinished masterpiece in her hands and showed it proudly. "Behold, the future of this world!"

Steven stared for a moment. "That looks like…the hourglass that my clone from the future broke."

"Exactly…minus that last part you just said." Peridot told him.

"Wait, you're going to go back in time?!" Steven exclaimed.

Peridot gave him an incredulous look, as if he was supposed to understand how wrong he was just by her expression. "Clearly you are just like the makers of this archaic machine. You don't see beyond what you know."

"Huh?"

Peridot sighed. "…Imagine…that there's a world just like this, same people, same circumstances, same events, the only difference is the place in time occurring."

"I…don't understand. What does this have to do with time travel?"

Peridot looked a little frustrated. "Time travel is impossible Steven. The very fact that one went back to change something would mean that they would have no reason to go back in time to change it."

"…I'm still lost."

Peridot thought for a moment before shaking her head. "This machine doesn't send you through time, it sends you to another _timeline_ almost exactly like this one except it is at a different point."

Steven was still visibly confused.

Peridot groaned. "It doesn't matter if you understand how it works. The point is that we need it to work in order for us to survive."

"So, what is this going to do to help us?"

Peridot paused. "…Alright, listen." She began, her tone holding a little hopelessness in it. "We all know Homeworld is coming to end us soon. We also know that we don't stand a chance when they do."

"And fixing this will help us how?" Steven asked.

"Because if I can upgrade this to _efficiently_ do what it _actually_ does then we can gain assistance from other timelines! We may stand a chance against Homeworld!" Peridot looked on at Steven's shocked expression and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry…I didn't ask for you to come in here to make you feel like an idiot. I needed you to come in here for your help. The Pearl can't comprehend the science of it and the permafusion and Amethyst simply aren't capable of helping me. So, will you please…buddy?"

Steven smiled. "Sure."

* * *

 _ **Apocalypse Anomaly: Present**_

Lapis groaned as she turned in bed. Tonight wasn't a good night for sleep. Throughout, Lapis had been in a state of waking up and going back to sleep. All she could think about was what Steven had told her that day. The idea that he was forced to watch things like that over and over was horrifying, especially after what he had already been through. She didn't want to think about it, but it was all she _could_ think about right then.

Lapis turned in the bed, stretching out her arm and hugging Steven…only, when she did, she only felt air. Lapis opened her eyes to confirm what was happening. Steven was gone.

That was odd. Steven almost never woke up before her…or before morning either. She supposed he could have just had to do whatever humans did in the restroom. Well, she might as well make sure.

Lapis sat up, stretching her arms out.

Lapis slowly and surely left the room that she and Steven had shared since his mind finally accepted what had happened couldn't be changed, her mind wandering as she continued through the hallway. She thought about the nightmares she herself had experienced recently. They weren't like Steven's, which were visions of what was currently happening, but were instead of the past, more specifically what Steven had been forced to experience because of her. The mere thought of it was enough to make her shiver, but that didn't stop her from thinking about it all the time.

Lapis wandered about, stopping first by the kitchen. He wasn't there.

Guess he didn't get hungry… Maybe he's sending out those signals again? It wouldn't be the first time he woke up from a night terror and rushed off to do that.

Lapis walked over to the door to the room he spent so much time in. Opening it, she was shocked to find he wasn't in there either.

Well that's strange. He never does anything else. Could he be sleep walking? No, he never does that. Preparing a prank? No, he's too serious. Making something in the lab? The last time he did that he-

Lapis froze. Oh no.

Lapis spread her wings out and flew through the hallways, moving and turning flawlessly as she made her way to the lab.

As she went, she hoped and she prayed that what she had thought wasn't true, that he was finishing what Peridot began. She remembered all too well what happened the first time he had tried. In fact, the machine's failure was the whole reason her precious friend couldn't go to sleep without feeling dread upon waking.

Lapis stopped before the door and opened it, eyes widening as she confirmed her suspicions.

Steven was standing, a shocked, almost horrified expression on his face. Around him were many objects, machines, and journals that Lapis had never had the capacity to understand, but Steven poured over like they were messages from God. In his hands was a small orb, wires coming from it attaching it to some of the machines around him.

"L- Lapis…" Steven managed. He looked from her to the orb, immediately holding it away from her.

It was odd to see Steven this way. Normally he was so serious and nonchalant around her, so seeing him like this was so foreign to her. It was like looking through a looking glass into the past, before this hell began.

Lapis' expression became one of determination. "Steven, what's going on here?" She asked, taking a step forward.

Steven took a step back. Soon, his fight returned, a small glare crossing his face. "What does it look like Lapis?"

"Why? Why would you do this again? After what happened last time?!" Lapis asked.

"Because what said was true, I don't know if what I'm doing is working. So I need to finish this! I need to know!"

Lapis growled, glaring at the machine. Slowly, her expression softened. "Remember what this machine did to you last time. You're not yourself, you can't go to sleep without waking up more tired than when you went to bed. Steven, I'm asking you as your friend, please give it to me. I know you don't like it here, I know you want to leave. I know how that feels. To feel alone and hopeless." Lapis offered a smile, holding her hand out. "But you're not alone, you still have me…I'm still here… So just…give me the hourglass…please."

There was a moment of silence before a small smile worked it's way across Steven's face. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Steven's glare intensified. "You're still the same selfish gem who kidnapped me five thousand years ago!"

Lapis flinched back at the sudden outburst.

"You think this is just about you and me?! This is so much bigger! What I've seen, that _thing_ , it's real, it's killing entire universes while we're sitting here safe and sound! Well I'm tired of watching it and only being able to tell them where it _might_ be!"

Lapis' expression hardened. "Well what about you, huh? What about when you try this and then you fail?! What'll happen then?! Last time you were lucky, and I'm _not_ about to let it happen again! So trust me when I say that I'm doing this for your own **good**!"

Before either of them really knew what was happening, Lapis leaped at Steven, pinning him against the wall, accidentally throwing many of the machines hooked to the orb to the ground.

Steven didn't let go though, slipping his hands from her grasp and holding the hourglass in his hands tightly.

Lapis didn't give up, using her water wing to wrap around his torso and pull him close to her. With her free wing, she grabbed Steven's wrist, pulling it towards her. When she was about to reach for the hourglass again, Steven kicked her in the chest, forcing her to release him.

Lapis stumbled back into more machines, breaking them. She growled and looked up at him. "Steven…I love you…I love you more than anything, but if I have to hurt you to protect you, I will. So please forgive me for what's about to happen."

Lapis' wings rushed forward, grabbing Steven's wrists and pinning him against the wall. Steven tried to struggle from his water binds, only for them to tighten.

Lapis felt a pang of guilt well up in her chest as Steven winced in pain. Still, that didn't stop her from trying to continue her goal. Lapis walked up to him, keeping him trapped. "Sorry." She grabbed onto the device in his hand, trying to pull it from his grasp, feeling slowly come loose.

Steven grunted as he tried his best to hold on. He knew he couldn't beat her, she was much stronger than he was. He knew that. Still, he couldn't just give up. He wanted to fight, he _needed_ to fight. It was his only chance. He had to save them, he _had_ to be there. Why couldn't Lapis see that?

Steven felt his grip on the device loosen as Lapis continued to pull with all her might.

No, he couldn't let this happen.

The orb was slipping.

He couldn't.

Lapis' strength was overcoming him.

He wouldn't.

Just when Lapis was about to claim victory, crackling could be heard from around them.

Steven's eyes widened as he saw the equipment he had been using begin to spark. That wasn't all though. Something even stranger was the blue light conducting through the wires, meaning only one thing: Lapis had accidentally activated it.

While Steven was distracted, Lapis gave one last pull, freeing the glass from Steven's hand. It took her a moment to realize she had done it. When she did, she was starting on trying to talk to him, give him some lie on why it was what was best for him when in truth it was because she just wanted him safe and to herself. Before she could, a bright blue shone from the hourglass in her hand.

She jumped back in shock. It was working? Then…she was just going to have to break it.

As she began, she felt Steven pounce on her, grabbing hold of the orb. The two were locked in place, both fighting over the ever brightening ball, both knowing that the winner of this fight was going to be Lapis, but Steven couldn't give up. He wouldn't just let others die while Lapis forced him to be safe with her.

Luckily, Steven didn't have to win the war. All he had to do was stall. And he had succeeded. Just as Lapis was about to once again claim victory, the light engulfed them in a flash, it fading to reveal Steven and Lapis were gone.

* * *

A shadow sits in a void, meditating, gem shards blowing around him like sand. The crashing of waves can be heard in the distance, beating violently against the shore.

It's calm, almost serene, yet there's a vague feeling that something isn't right. The shadow can't put his finger on it, but it's undeniable that something is amiss. Maybe someone else has unlocked the door and allowed him passage into their world. No, he knew that feeling from the countless millions he had slayed, this was…different…something foreign.

Then, without warning, he felt everything shake around him. Not just the earth, everything. The sky, the ocean, the moon, even the stars above were not spared from the violent quake.

The shadow opened his eyes to find that everything was as it had been before. Nothing had been disturbed by the quake, the waves, while crashing violently, had been doing that all day. The earth showed no indication that the quake was felt. The world was as it had been before. So, what was it then?

The shadow stood up, brushing the shards that had blown on him off. He pulled out a bright, glowing orb out of his pocket, only finding a blank white image.

Slowly, a sick grin grew on his face. "Something new." He purred. "Finally something fun."

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _The Connie mentioned who is in a relationship with the mirror Steven is a version from the same type of timeline as "Shield of Humanity", a story by "Lucky Me Stories" and a very great story by the way!_


	4. The Arrival

_**Author's note:**_

 _(Me reading comments): Alright, let's see. The little liar says…not bad. *begins to sweat* Wait, but your name is- and you said-…sorry, we are experiencing technical difficulties._ ;P _Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

 _The Arrival_

Lapis and Steven cried out in pain as the bright light surrounded them. The light burned them, tried to tear them apart. It was as if their very existences were being ripped from them, atom from atom. It was painful, yet strangely serene. To describe it would be impossible. All Lapis knew right then was that she needed to stop it, _now_.

Lapis held on tightly to Steven, holding equally as tight to the hourglass he held in his grasp. She tried her best to tear it from his grip, only to find her energy drained. Lapis grunted as she continued to pull. No, she wouldn't let this happen. She hadn't gone through all the pain she had experienced just to lose him to this. She wouldn't let it take him from her.

Summoning all the strength she could muster, she grabbed hold of the orb even tighter and gave one more pull. It was as if she had just been cracked as it came free from Steven, but she couldn't fall then. This needed to end now. Using whatever power she had left, Lapis crushed the orb in her hand, and like that, the light faded and darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Bismuth's eyes snapped open, looking around to find the world was still stable. "Whoa, what was that?" She asked, looking around. "Surely I couldn't have just imagined it."

As she began to wonder if she was going crazy, she heard yelling far off in the distance. Turning, she found two boys flying towards her.

"There you are Water Wings." Bismuth scolded, crossing her arms. "Just what were you thinking, running away like that in a recently destroyed-"

"No time!" Both Stevens cried, grabbing onto her hands and pulling her in the direction they had come from.

"Hey, let go!" Bismuth snapped, pulling her hands from the hybrids' grasps.

"General Bismuth, we need to move _now_!" Rose Wings exclaimed.

Bismuth crossed her arms again. "Alright, what did you two do?" She asked.

Water Wings glared at the rainbow haired gem. "There are survivors, you sorry excuse for a general!"

Bismuth's eyes widened. "What?! Who?!"

"A Steven and a Lapis!" Rose Wings exclaimed. "We were on our way back when we saw them just appear out of a ball of light!"

Bismuth gave a bright smile. "Take me to them! We may have gotten here just in time!" She said, running in the direction the duo came from.

* * *

 **Ruined Anomaly; Present**

Lapis' eyes snapped open, the water gem breathing heavily, like she'd just awoken from a nightmare.

"Oh, you're awake." A bored, nonchalant voice answered.

Lapis looked over to the voice, happy to find Steven. There was something off about the hybrid, but Lapis didn't care, leaping at him. The moment she did though, she felt what seemed to be water stopping her, wrapping around her stomach.

"Whoa." The Steven began. "I can get that you're worried about your pal, but I'm sure as heck not him. My name's Water Wings by the way."

Lapis stared for a moment. Slowly, her eyes moved farther down the hybrid's body, eyes widening as she saw a stream of water coming from his back. Then it clicked. This wasn't her Steven. She didn't know how or why, but this wasn't _her_ Steven.

"Where is he?!" Lapis asked, trying again to leap forward, this time in hostility, the same trick as before keeping her back.

Water Wings gave her a bored look. "Maybe you shouldn't try to kill someone when you want something from them. You'd think past experience would've taught you that, but you're so afraid for your Steven that it's borderline stupidity." Water Wings took a glance into her eyes. When he did, he could see that it was almost all there.

Fierce determination to protect Steven, check. Since there was no look of sadness in her eyes, that meant she hadn't lost a significant other and since the only one with her was Steven, it normally meant that the hybrid was the one she wanted or had as her partner. There was no brokenness about her, so that either meant she had never been trapped or someone, most likely Steven, had made her feel free or actually appreciate what happened to her.

Water Wings sighed. "Why is it you Lazulis can't be harder to profile than this? You're normally so emotionally deep and complex, but when it comes down to the basics you're all the same. You can tell just by looking in the eyes." Water Wings noticed Lapis giving him a confused look. He sighed again. "Don't worry, your Steven's fine. Of course, if you don't believe me, then just take a look for yourself." He said, gesturing behind him.

Lapis quickly looked over to see Steven casually chatting with a Peridot, pointing out a few things on her limb enhancer screen. From what she could tell, the Peridot was completely shocked by this, seeming flustered. Lapis relaxed for a moment…only to feel herself tense up immediately at the sight of Jasper _and_ the very gem that had been the cause of her capture.

Lapis was ready to spring up and attack the two, only for a bright, cheery face to block her vision.

"You're awake!"

Lapis yelped, finding herself looking into the eyes of yet another Steven staring into her eyes.

"Man, you sure did sleep awhile. Your Steven had enough time to explain the basics of quantum physics to us while you were out." The new hybrid's eyes shifted in the Peridot's direction. "Though I'm pretty sure only one of us actually understands what he's saying."

Lapis looked between the two imposters and then to her Steven. As she did, something else finally clicked in her head.

"Wait a minute…I know what's going on here. You guys…you're some of those things Steven keeps talking about. You're those…other universes, aren't you?" Lapis asked.

Water Wings cocked his head sideways. "Wait, he knew about us before?" He asked.

"Well he has been taking this all pretty well." Rose Wings mumbled.

"Yea, he's always going down in his lab and sending out signals whenever he has one of his night…terrors." Lapis looked to find both Stevens frozen.

"S- S- Signals?!" Rose asked, falling to the ground, hitting his head.

Water Wings, who would've normally made a comical remark and helped him up, was frozen just like Rose Wings. "Signals?! You mean like, through time and space?!"

Lapis gave them a confused look. "Well, I'm not all too sure. Steven tried to explain it to me, but I couldn't really understand a word he was saying. It sounds pretty close though."

"Oh my gosh…H- H- He's the one? _He's_ the one who's been...?"

"Wait, what?" Lapis asked.

A bright smile grew on Rose Wings' face, the hybrid jumping into the air. "Guys! Guys!" He called, soaring towards the group, forgetting completely about Lapis.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Lapis asked, following them.

She didn't get an answer, Water Wings following his friend to tell the group the news.

Jasper looked away from the strangely intelligent Steven, hearing the voice of Rose Wings. Her smile dropped as she saw Water Wings not far behind.

"Ugh, I swear if you convinced Rose Wings to ask if you can slack off again Water Wings, I'll smack you so hard-"

"Yea, yea, same threats without executions. Guys, you won't believe just who we have in out midst." Water Wings said, actually sounding excited. "I don't know how, but this Steven, he's actually the one who's been sending us the messages."

"Yea, and I'm a pearl." Green commented sarcastically.

A few chuckles could be heard from the rest of the group.

"No, seriously!" Rose Wings insisted. "That Lapis over there just told us he's been sending out signals!"

There was a long pause, the rest of the group stunned into silence. They were used to Water Wings' antics by now, but Rose Wings was an entirely different case. In the time that Rose Wings had been with them, they had never known him, even for a joke, to lie.

Steven looked towards the Jasper. "Hey, what's he-…" The orange gem was frozen in shock. He looked around him to find all of the other gems were in a similar state. "Um…guys?" Steven raised a brow. Was this normal? Sure they looked like gems he knew, but they sure acted different. Was this all typical gem behavior in other universes?

"You…you're him?… It's you… It's actually you."

Suddenly, he found the Jasper standing up. He had forgotten until then just how massive she was, the orange gem towering over him. Then, the orange gem dropped to the ground on one knee, kneeling.

"I owe my life to you sir. It's an honor to finally meet you." She said, the gem bowing her head, not even looking him in the eyes, as if she didn't deserve it.

"…Um…why are you kneeling?" Steven asked.

Steven looked around him, finding the other gems standing up and kneeling before him. Okay, now he was really confused.

* * *

Steven sat, Lapis next to him with her arms wrapped around him and a wary expression about her. Across from the two was General Bismuth, the leader of the group of gems. A ways away, they could see rest of the group leaning as close as they could in their direction without raising suspicious.

"It really is an honor to meet you sir." Bismuth said, trying to contain her excitement.

"Th- Thanks." Steven said awkwardly.

Lapis took a cautious glance at Bismuth, unconsciously pulling Steven closer. "So, why did you want to talk to us in private?" She asked, something in her tone almost accusatory.

Bismuth scratched the back of her head. "Well, truth be told, most of the time when we find survivors, I have to explain what's going on. I need to tell them all about the multiverse, what the monster that attacked them had wanted, how…how their entire world has been torn from them in a matter of hours… But, seeing as how it's you, something tells me that your questions won't be the same."

Steven gave some thought before speaking. "So…what I've done…has it really…"

Bismuth gave a troubled frown. "Wait, you're serious? You don't know just how important what you've done is? Sir, you're the reason there's still a multiverse. You're the reason he hasn't won."

"You mean…that thing?" Steven asked.

Bismuth's expression fell. "Yea…him." Her eyes held a deep sadness about them, looking as if tears would begin to fall from them at any moment. "We call him many names. The shadow, the destroyer, Death, Apocalypse," Bismuth cracked a grin. "the biggest fucker who ever fucked." Her expression hardened, the look of deep sadness returning in her eyes. "We never stood a chance. At first, we were just a group of misfits trying to survive, saving who we could along the way. But everywhere we went, every time we tried to find an open universe before that freak, we were too late. There was never anything left, no survivors…and for a long time, we thought it would never change…until," Bismuth smiled up at Steven. "we got the message."

Steven gasped. "M- My signals…"

"Mmhm. For a long time, we had been building more time hourglasses to 'condense' the entry into the timeline we settle in, the only reason we were still alive. The survivors living there prayed for a miracle, until the day we had been hoping for finally came, the day when one finally arrived.

The hourglasses we had built to keep us safe were giving off small frequencies. To a small group, it would have almost been unnoticeable, but to us, it was like the ground we stood on had decided to break. Now at first, we didn't know what to make of it once we'd figured out what was going on. It could've been a trap for all we knew. But then, we found that the messages we had been given were true. Not only that, but from what we got, we learned how the monster thinks, and how to counter it. And then, from that day on, we finally had our first advantage. No longer were we shooting in the dark, playing the looser in some sick game, praying we would even be able to save a single gem. For the first time since the war began, we could see, we could know what was happening, and we could finally fight it. We actually stood a chance, and then the biggest miracle…we won, we actually won. We could actually save the victims. We could actually win…and it was all because of a message, _your_ message. With your help, we saved lives, we stopped him in his tracks, we became strong enough to stand a chance against this thing. You…you gave us a chance."

Steven was shocked by what he heard. Had he really done all the stuff this Bismuth said? Was he really this hero she told him he was?

A look at Lapis confirmed that she too was surprised by all this. Just that morning, Lapis had thought they were alone. She had no thoughts other than Steven. Now, she had been thrown from that world, one where she believed she had been keeping him safe, only to find that she had simply paved the way for him to be the single reason that there was a team opposing a being who killed entire universes. To most, this would be a major positive, to Lapis, this meant one thing. Steven, _her_ Steven whom she loved and cherished for so long, who was hers and hers alone, was in danger.

"General Bismuth?"

The two shocked gems looked to find Jazz walking up to the general.

"Our request has been verified, we're ready to return to Sanctuary when you are." Jazz said.

"Thank you." The general said.

Jazz looked towards Steven and gave a little bow before making her way back to the group of eager eavesdroppers.

Bismuth chuckled at the sight. Shameless, good for nothin' bozos. Oh, she couldn't imagine what life would be like without her team. To think that the only reason she was with them was actually sitting in front of her was baffling. Bismuth smiled towards Steven and Lapis. "Hey sir, how would you like to see proof of your work?"

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _I apologize for how awkward this chapter is. I know it might seem weird that everyone's so casual about what happened, but they weren't really all that surprised. Apocalypse Steven has known about and actually sent warnings throughout the multiverse, so of course he wouldn't be surprised at the outcome. Apocalypse Lapis, while showing some surprise, is more concerned with Steven. The other gems, they deal with stuff like that on a daily basis; there are some pretty interesting timelines out there, so they weren't surprised in the least that someone would be capable to arrive in a new one without warning. The thing that would surprise them though, meeting the messenger (I know it doesn't sound cool, but I'll surely come up with better name)._


	5. Welcome to Sanctuary

**_Author's note:_** _So, please bare with me on this chapter. It doesn't really serve much purpose storywise. However, what it does do is show just the range of what exists in the multiverse. Since every story is part of the multiverse, there's bound to be stuff you won't like in it. Sorry, but you've just got to learn to just deal with that. And while this chapter has its obvious flaws, I honestly loved every moment of making it._

* * *

 _Welcome to Sanctuary_

Steven and Lapis stood, awestruck by what they saw. All around them, were people, gems, and everything in between mingling and interacting as if it was completely normal. There were humans buying items from gems and gems happily conversing with them.

"Welcome back general." A gem with an oval and a triangular gem on her forehead greeted, tapping something on a holographic screen to close the swirling blue portal they had come through.

"Wow." Was all the duo could manage.

Jazz chuckled. "Impressed?" She asked.

Steven didn't even turn to her, simply nodding as he continued to process the world he was looking at.

"And to think, most of this was because of you." Green said.

"…I had thought that what I was doing helped…but I never could have imagined…"

Lapis smiled. "Hey, don't get all in your head yet." She told her friend.

Steven nodded. "Yea, sure." He said, going back to staring at the crowd.

Lapis rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his, pulling him in the direction of the group.

"Whelp, I'm going to go visit my Connie. See ya." Rose Wings told the group before summoning his wings and flying off.

"Hey, wait up!" Water Wings called before flying after him.

Bismuth watched the duo fly off with a grin.

"Man, there's so much." Steven said, watching as an adult version of himself and Connie walked past with a young Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl squabbling at their feet.

"So, who's the leader here anyway?" Steven asked.

"Leaders." Green corrected.

Bismuth cracked a grin. "Our leaders here are the black sclera: the oldest gems in their universe."

"Who?" Steven asked.

Bismuth chuckled. "A Steven and a Lapis. The Steven was the one who took charge in the beginning and his little quartz never left his side." Bismuth looked to the Steven and Lapis next to her. "You know, I knew them personally back before your signals and they're actually not too different from you. I'll tell you more about them later. Until then, just enjoy the sights until we get there."

Steven nodded in agreement, Lapis giving a frustrated look towards Bismuth before taking Steven's hand in hers, joining him as they observed their surroundings.

Steven had never been so enthralled in anything in his life. Whether it was because the only contact he had for the past five thousand years had been the hyperactive water gem who insisted upon maintaining constant physical contact with him at all times or because he had never seen something so amazing, he didn't know. It could be both for all he cared. All he knew was that this place was amazing. Everywhere they looked, left, right, forward, up, there was some sort of activity. There were many faces Steven didn't know, while there were others he completely recognized.

He saw many Stevens and Connies, both as kids and as adults, interacting. He had actually seen an adult Steven and Connie with a younger pair and a Stevonnie, the adults acting as if the three were their children. Then, he saw a Smokey Quartz blushing as they held hands with a Stevonnie. Somewhere along the way, he saw a Lapis Lazuli happily holding hands with a Jasper _and_ a Stevonnie. Here and there, he would see a similar situation with him and a Lapis, or him and a Peridot, or even a few times with him and a Pee Dee. Heck, one or twice he had actually seen an adult version of himself with a Jasper. Though, something else he couldn't help but notice was that there were many Peridots and Lapis Lazulis who appeared to be in a relationship with each other. It was surprising at first, but was something he quickly got used to. He supposed that it was a very common outcome in the multiverse.

He had seen a few Jaspers, Garnets, Bismuths, and Amethysts helping out an elderly couple by lifting a few heavy things into a new house, one Peridot lazily using her limb enhancer's tractor beam to lift a large box inside without moving a muscle. Later, he had seen a group of Lapis Lazulis and a Steven like Water Wings doing a performance for a group of passing people. There was another group learning from an older Connie about the proper way to use a sword. The oddest thing though, he had decided, was when he had overheard a Pearl and a male Pearl discussing how they found the human Rose Quartz down their street attractive.

Steven just couldn't believe it. After everything he had been through, it was amazing to be in an area with so much light and joy.

"Over there is one of the many places where humans can go and consume the nutrients they need to survive." Green told the duo. "Over there is where the young humans can go and learn the things that we were born knowing. You know, now that I think about it, the humans are the main reason most of these facilities exist. Oh, and over there is where we take our dead."

"Um…that looks like one of the restaurants." Steven said.

Green gave an embarrassed expression. "Oh, well…we don't really bury our dead here. Unfortunately, they are needed for the survival of our more…ghoulish residents."

Steven couldn't help but wonder what the green gem meant, but he quickly decided he would rather not find out…and maybe not bother Green for a bit, she seemed a little bit disturbed after that.

"Hey." Steven called, gently poking Bismuth's side. "Why is there a raccoon holding a weird looking gun and talking to a…" Steven squinted. "What is that, actually?"

"Oh, those two?" Bismuth chuckled. "Heh, don't worry about them. Those two lazy slackers don't do much here expect make fun of the other. But when it comes down to it, those bozos are two of the craziest beings on the far side of this galaxy. Their whole team is, especially their Stevonnie. You know they dove into space to save a genocidal maniac? Almost died, they did. But they saved her, and she joined their team. The Guardians of the Galaxy, they call themselves. Don't know how they convinced her though, especially given that that the person they saved wiped out a whole galaxy."

Steven raised a brow. "Really, a whole galaxy? Sure, I've had to watch Apocalypse do that and more…but I've never seen another person with that capability."

Bismuth chuckled and said, "Yep. They didn't call her Dominator for nothing. But all that changed when their Yellow Diamond murdered her mother." She sighed, and said, "The universe that they belong to is one of the darkest I've ever seen. There's so much death and destruction left behind from not only their Crystal War, but from the humans themselves. But there's another thing about that. They have other protectors there, not just the Crystal Gems. Defenders, you could say, and quite a few of 'em! Including Stevonnie. Not at first, though. A lot happened between Stevonnie and the leader of The Defenders, due to a few . . . . personal instances with that worlds Lapis, but it all worked out. For the most part, anyway. I'm really not the one to tell, you the whole story. I'll leave that to their Connie, if you wanna meet her… Come on, let's keep going."

Steven gave a thoughtful look back to the duo before nodding, going back to looking at the colorful and wondrous sights.

It had been centuries since he had been able to interact with anyone other than his blue pal, since he had left the ship Lapis had taken him in. After so long with so little, to be able to see so many people, going not just to other areas but other universes, it was mind boggling.

"So, what do you think?" Bismuth asked Lapis.

"It's…big."

Green chuckled. "You think _this_ is big? You should see the Homeworld district."

"Wait, you have gems from _Homeworld_?!" Lapis asked.

Green rolled her eyes. "We can't just leave them behind, they're in the same boat as the rest of us."

"Well, what about-"

"The Homeworld Gems are safe. They wouldn't dare harm your Steven, as I'm sure you were wondering."

"Well, how can you be sure?"

"For one thing, they're not dumb. They know that attacking us would mean they would be left at the mercy of Apocalypse. For another," Green smirked. "you're not the only gem here protecting someone they love."

Lapis looked at her for a moment before her gaze fell back to Steven. She guessed she was another of those reasons.

"So…if you have so many gems and humans willing to fight, why is your group so small?" Lapis asked.

Green gave a little thought on her response before answering. "When we received your Steven's signals, there was always the possibility that by the time we reached that universe, Apocalypse would be gone. Most of the gems in different squads check the timelines in the same sector to make sure that they weren't attacked as well. No matter how much we want Apocalypse dead, we can't just let other innocents die for what we want."

"So we're the idiots who get to head straight into the danger." Jazz boasted with a grin.

Lapis nodded in understanding. It made sense...minus that last part.

"So, does everyone here live peacefully?" Lapis asked, looking back to Green.

"Well, for the most part…we _have_ had a few fights, only with boats though, or something like that."

"Oh yea, we've had quite a few _big_ ship wars." Jazz piped in. "No one died, it was just real annoying."

Lapis looked confused. "…Okay?" She said, deciding she had asked enough for now.

As they continued on, a soft tremor could be felt, then another, and another more powerful one. By the forth, the group had halted, eyes forward. And then… _she_ appeared.

Seafoam green, wild white hair, and six arms, was the monstrous fusion that Steven had long forgotten. She was horrifying, the memory of being eaten by her as a watermelon Steven coming back to him. And worst of all, she was coming this way, eyes dead set on Steven.

Steven watched as the entire groups of people shifted to the side, making room for the approaching fusion. Everyone looked at her like she was the kid at school everyone knew could beat them to a pulp if so inclined. When she had finally reached Steven and the group, the hybrid had almost begun to wonder if the past five thousand years had all been a dream and he had simply been staring death in the eye the entire time.

Steven closed his eyes, waiting to be reunited with his loved ones…until.

"Excuse me?" A perfectly innocent and childish voice said.

"Huh?" Steven peaked an eye open.

The Malachite gem he had sworn was coming to end his depressing existence had suddenly become someone totally different in his eyes. The fusion stood before him with her upper hands clasped together. Her expression was one of curiosity, not malice. Her four eyes, the ones Steven had once looked into and wondered if the glare alone would kill him, were pure and innocent, completely unaware of the literal hundreds standing away from her in fear.

"Have you seen my Mommy and Daddy?" The Malachite asked. "Daddy looks like you, except he's bigger and more muscly and has hair on his face. And Mommy is tall and she has black hair and she-"

"Molly!"

Steven and Lapis looked past the colossal gem to find an adult Steven and Connie running towards her.

The Malachite smiled. "Mommy! Daddy!" She cried happily.

"Molly, what are you doing here?!" The Connie asked. "We told you to stay with Auntie Opal."

The Malachite rolled her eyes. "But Auntie Opal is _boring_." She whined. "And I wanted to come with _you_."

"Molly, go back home and apologize to your auntie." The Steven commanded.

"But Daddy-"

"No buts." The Steven interrupted. "Go home and apologize. When we get home, you're in big trouble young lady."

The Malachite bowed her head in shame. "Yes Daddy." She said before making her way in the direction she had come from, the crowds of people gradually returning as the colossal gem left.

The Steven and Connie turned to the group.

"Sorry about any trouble our daughter caused." The Steven apologized.

"Yea, Molly's a bit of a handful." The Connie said.

"N- N- No problem." Steven said to the couple, frozen in place. He was in shock. The only thing that brought him out was Lapis' hold on his arm tightening.

"You sure took that well." Jazz said with a grin.

"Who was _that_?" Steven asked.

"That was one of our resident Malachites. They're really nothing to worry about, unless they don't see you when they're walking around. Other than that, most of them are pretty harmless. Now, if you think _that's_ scary, you should see the Bloodstones we have around here. Those things are a _real_ doozy." Jazz told them.

Bismuth sighed. "Jazz, quit scaring them. We don't want the only thing our special guest feels about this place to be fear. Now come on, we have to get going."

* * *

"Wow!" Steven and Lapis exclaimed as they entered the base.

The building had been large, as they had expected, but was very different from what they had been expecting. Steven had expected the leaders to be in a massive palace, with jewels and other valuables decorating the halls. Instead, Steven found himself standing in a library, larger than multiple Libraries of Congress, and that was only the first floor. The only thing more interesting than the multitudes of books decorating the shelves were the people looking at them.

At one end, he could see a version of himself with a pink diamond on his stomach holding hands with a Lapis Lazuli with a diamond on her chest, followed by a white gem with a diamond on her forehead holding hands with a blushing yellow gem with a yellow diamond on her chest. At another end, he found what looked like a small cat-like Malachite jumping around and growling playfully at a Lion, a jacket wearing skeleton leaning and sleeping against the pink cat. In one area, he found a Stevonnie happily giving a tour to a group of young humans and gems, a Lapis and Peridot watching with sweet smiles as one of the young Stevens gave a piece of paper to another young girl. In another, there was a crowd of people watching a Jasper and a Bismuth arm wrestle, another group around two Peridots, one with limb enhancers, the other without, playing chess. Then there was a Sardonyx who was using her size to assist people who couldn't reach fly. To top it all off, flying through portals, retrieving books from the shelves too high for even Sardonyx, was a Lion with a golden mane.

"Well, I'll be."

The group all looked to find a Stevonnie bound up to them.

"Look who the cat dragged in, General Bismuth herself." The fusion said, a cheeky grin on their face.

"Wait, is that? Strong build, tall form, confident grin? No, this couldn't be the same Stevonnie who fought alongside me." Bismuth joked.

"Nice to see you too GB." The Stevonnie said. They turned to the Jasper and Peridot. "Jazz, Green! Still the power couple of the century, aye?"

"Stevonnie, still making jokes I won't _understand_ for a century." Jasper said with a grin.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Green said. "How have you been?" She asked, holding out her floating digits.

Stevonnie gave a playful grin to the fingers. "Ah, come on?" Stevonnie grabbed the green gem and pulled her into a tight hug. "No need to be so formal." Stevonnie released the gem, looking back to Bismuth. "So, what brings you around here? Don't tell me you've all decided to settle down and become part of the hourglass project?"

"Nah, we're actually here to see another old pal." Bismuth responded.

Stevonnie's smile dropped a little. "Um, hate to tell you, given who you are and that you're a good pal of mine, but you know you can't see them without a good reason."

"Oh, do we have a reason." Bismuth said, gesturing to the two behind her.

Stevonnie cocked her head. "What are they? They from an undiscovered timeline type or something?"

"Better."

"Wait, did they find the location of one of the Four Horsemen?!" Stevonnie asked. "No wait, do they know the location of the shadow himself?!"

Bismuth gave a bashful smile, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, as great as that would be, no, but they have done something equally important." Bismuth leaned in closer. "This Steven is the messenger."

Stevonnie chuckled. "Yea, and I'm a pearl." They said sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding." The general said.

"I felt the same way you did, until I heard Rose Wings say it." Green intervened.

Stevonnie raised a brow. "You mean that new recruit of yours? Just because he's a Steven doesn't mean you can take his word as gospel, you should know that as well as anyone."

Bismuth gave it some thought. "Well…we can't really prove it right now, can we?"

Green looked to the hybrid fusion. "Well, at the very least, his intellect alone should warrant _some_ attention. He actually managed to modify the hourglass he had been using to send signals us to perform correctly."

"Really?" Stevonnie asked, curious. "Let me see it then."

Steven looked as the fusion reached out their hand towards him, awaiting for him to place item in their hand. Steven reached into his pocket and gently took out the broken glass and metal device that had been the key to their escape.

"Sorry, it got broken on the trip here." Steven told the Stevonnie as he handed it to her. "I hadn't been able to completely finish the project before it was activated." Steven shot a short glare to the Lapis holding his other arm before looking back to Stevonnie.

Stevonnie inspected the broken mechanism, studying it for any sign that it could be a fake. Then, she carefully life's one of the broken shards, looking underneath. "These parts. They're so basic."

"It's not exactly like I had a lot to work with." Steven told them. "Use the wrong parts and there goes life support."

"I mean, you couldn't even see who you were speaking to, much less get a resp-…" Stevonnie froze. "We…We never had been able to respond to it… The signals were so far back, we couldn't even trace them to know how… You…You really are him…"

Steven shrugged. "These guys keep saying so, so I guess I am."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…it's such an honor…" The Stevonnie said.

"Nice to meet you too. Please don't kneel; I've had to deal with it from every single one of these guys."

"So, now may we see our old pals?" Bismuth asked.

"O- Of course." Stevonnie, eyes still on Steven. They put their fingers in their mouth, trying to whistle, but unable to make themself.

"Um…maybe it would help if you didn't stare." Lapis said with a slightly threatening expression.

"Y- Yes, of course." They said, turning away. They quickly regained themself, letting out a loud whistle.

At the sound, the golden maned Lion turning in the direction of the group, with a powerful leap, the creature landed gracefully before them, just to Stevonnie.

Steven felt Lapis hold him protectively, seeing out of the corner of his eye as she glared at large cat.

"Don't worry, Leo doesn't bite." Stevonnie assured, patting the big cat.

Leo responded by rubbing his head against them.

"Yea, who's a good boy?" Stevonnie asked playfully. "Alright now Leo, I need you to let these guys in, okay?"

Leo looked the group over, eyes stopping on Lapis.

"What?" Lapis asked.

"He's uh…not going to let you go if you keep looking at him like that." Stevonnie told her. "He can smell fear."

Lapis groaned. "Fine." She complied, absentmindedly letting go of Steven's arm.

The big cat nodded before bowing to the group. As he did, his golden yellow mane began to glow, earning the attention of some of the people around them.

Steven looked at the rest of the group.

"After you." Jazz said.

Steven looked back to lion before walking forward, Lapis still at his side. Carefully, he placed his foot into the mane and, almost instantly, fell through, Lapis not far behind.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _Big brother Steven belongs to Ask Big Bro Steven. The Lapis, Stevonnie, and Jasper, they all belong to Memesforyourteeth's Redemption AU._ _Cat Malachite (Malacat?)…I just see pictures of the gems as cats, so why not? The Defenders, who will be making a few more appearances in this story, are from a mega crossover that belongs to the amazing The Equestrian Idiot 2.0, who is working on the story, which I'm psyched for. The baby Malachite shown was…actually, I made her; she was a joke headcanon I had for a short time that I thought would be cute to include. The "Diamond Descendants" is also a fun creation of mine based on the "Rose is Pink Diamond" and the "Lapis is Blue Diamond" theories. I'll probably make a story about the last AU. And yes I did make a Tokyo Ghoul reference, I thought it would be interesting to note that I remembered to even include this AU in the story._

 _By the way, all of the relationships shown here are simply some of the ones that I have seen on the internet (not all though, I didn't want this to just be a shipping showcase). Lapidot and Stonnie of course are very common for Steven to see because_ _they are very popular in stories. Jasper and adult Steven, I've seen it maybe twice so I thought it would be appropriate to state that Steven saw it "once or twice". I didn't just include ones that I like either. I just included a few popular and a few random ones. Don't worry if your favorite one didn't make it in, I'll try to give it a cameo at some point. Or, it might be a relationship between two main characters who appear in a later chapter._

 _Also, please comment if you understood the really bad joke I made involving the boats._ XD


	6. Leader

_Leader_

 _ **Sanctuary: Present**_

Steven, after everything he had been exposed to recently, couldn't help but feel a little underwhelmed at the sight before him. It was amazing, but still underwhelming in comparison. The dimension within this "Leo's" mane was astounding in its own right. The grass was the same golden color of a field and the sky was that of a beautiful sunset. To the left, Steven could see the same little island he had become accustomed to from his old pal's own little pocket dimension, however, instead of it holding the various objects he had known be there, the tree was completely empty. To the right, there was what appeared to be a small shack.

Steven could feel Lapis' presence as she popped up behind him, the rest of the gems following.

"So, this is where your leaders live?" Steven asked.

"Yep, only really special people are allowed in here." Bismuth said with a grin.

Steven blushed at the complement.

Bismuth led the group through the large, seemingly endless field to the only structure that didn't appear to be natural. By the time they reached it, Steven felt almost like he was fourteen again, going on adventures with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, learning new things every day, seeing more in a week than some saw in an entire lifetime. It took a moment to remember that the biggest adventure he had in the past five millennium had been when Lapis decided to lock the lab for the day and force him to spend time with her.

Steven listened as Bismuth opened the doors, not giving any indication of her presence to the two living within before entering. Steven questioned the decision for a moment before noticing the rest of the group follow suit. He supposed it was because they were apparently good friends, but it still seemed odd. Oh well, he might as well follow.

As Steven walked in, he had to take a step to avoid getting hit by something moving pretty fast. Steven quickly looked in the direction that the speeding object had gone, finding none other than another Steven working on what looked to be a much better version of the hourglass he had made, the boy floating in midair with a a new gem next to him.

Even though Steven had been told that he was one of the two leaders in this place, this Steven did not look any older than twelve years old, younger than he himself had been on the day he had been taken from his world. This Steven wore a rosy pink shirt with a cutout to expose the pink gem he had on his naval. His skin was a peach color, his dark hair holding pink at the end of each curl.

The other gem was in a similar boat to the Steven. In fact, she looked almost a couple years _younger_ than the Steven next to her. She had a lean build about her, sporting a long, blue dress, an emerald green bow tied around her stomach. All over her dress were little yellow and purple specs that sparkled like stars as she moved in the light. Her hair was long and a little lighter than the color of her dress, coming down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. From her back were two large, white, feathery wings. She had a round face about her, a pointed nose, and beautiful, large round eyes. In the center of her chest, in an emerald shape, was an angel aura quartz gemstone.

Sure enough, the twosome's sclera, instead of the normal white, were a black color, the Steven and Angel Aura Quartz's' irises pink and bright blue respectively. And, despite their young appearances, the two held intelligent looks within their eyes, as if they had watched entire star systems be born and die. Of course, from what he had been told earlier, this was entirely possible.

"Alright, if we place it in here like so…" The Steven said, carefully inserting a part into the orb. "and done. We have now doubled the power and speed." The Steven said. "Hopefully this will help us make better time when we're checking."

"I'll go send the designs to the gems and humans working on the hourglass project." Angel Aura said, gently taking the device from him. She beginning towards the other side of the small house before her eye fell on the group.

The quartz stared for a moment. Her eyes scanned over the group, almost seeming like she was trying to determine if they were hostile. As soon as her eyes landed on General Bismuth's gemstone, her eyes lit up.

"Wait, is that Sideways?" The Steven asked with a cheeky grin, floating up to the gem.

General Bismuth groaned. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Probably as many times as I've said it." The Steven teased.

"Sideways?" Steven asked.

The other Steven quickly gave his attention to his counterpart. "Because that's how her gemstone is. It's sideways compared to most. Plus she hated it so much, we just had to keep calling her that."

"Glad to see that you haven't forgotten the dumbest name ever." The General said with a chuckle.

"What brings you here?" The Angel Aura Quartz asked. "As great as it is to see a familiar face, and a few new ones, you know you're not allowed in here without good cause."

"Is that any way to talk to an old pal?" General Bismuth asked, pretending to be hurt.

"We are in the middle of a war against something who wants to end the multiverse. We need to use our time in the most efficient manner possible." The quartz told him.

While the black eyed Angel Aura Quartz was talking to Bismuth, the Steven floated up to his counterpart.

Steven could feel Lapis grab his arm as the other Steven approached, the former Steven gently pulling his arm from her hold.

The Steven floated up until their faces were a few inches from one another. Then, a cheery smile stretched across his face.

"Oh, another intellectual." He said, backing up after getting what he felt was a good read on the one before him. "It's been awhile since we've had a new Steven of your type here."

"…Thanks?" Steven responded, not sure if it was a complement or simply a comment.

"So, I'm assuming that you two are the reason I get to see my good pal. May I ask your reason?"

Steven fidgeted. He didn't know what to say. Ever since he had left their timeline, he had become overwhelmed by everything. A day ago, he was a simple worker trying to stop something from his nightmares. Now, he found out he was some hero that the entire multiverse owed its existence to.

The Steven looked down at his normal appearing counterpart, raising an eyebrow at what was in hand. A broken time hourglass with modifications. The Steven realized what the parts were and what they meant immediately, Bismuth only confirming his suspicions.

"Steven, Angel Aura, meet the messenger."

There was a silence that washed over the room. Neither side knew what to say next. Steven didn't know what to say to someone who _led_ universes, and the other Steven didn't know what to say to the one who _saved_ universes.

"Angie, General, will you please give our guest and I some privacy?"

Steven's Lapis was about to object, only to see her Steven giving her a look that told her to leave them alone, one she had learned from the first few years after she took Steven onto the ship.

Lapis reluctantly complied, the team leaving the small building to let the Stevens talk.

* * *

Steven sat quietly in front of the leader with black sclera, each trying to figure out what to say to the other.

The other Steven chuckled. "Wow, I never thought I was going to come face to face with…you."

Steven smiled. "And I never thought I would even get here." Steven racked his brain for something to ask the ruler. "So, how did you and your quartz become the leaders here?"

The other Steven blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, they're still saying that? Well I wouldn't say we're necessarily in charge here but, I guess it's because I have more life experience. I'm much older than any other gem in my timeline. Plus, I do have a rather accurate understanding of humanity and gems since I've been watching the former since my beginning and I made the latter."

"You made the gems in your timeline?" Steven asked.

"Well, sort of. I won't bore you with the details, but essentially I first made my body and then I made Angel Aura for companionship…which then grew into romance, as you may know. Then, due to a lack of understanding of intimate relations at the time I created our bodies, I ended up using what power I had left to make the Diamonds to be our children. The rest was history."

"That sounds confusing." Steven said.

"Well…it really is."

Steven sighed. "So…this is really happening… It feels so surreal to finally be…anywhere. I've spent so much time in that ship with Lapis, I was beginning to wonder if it was all there was."

"I've heard many feel that way. Though, I can imagine that it is even more so for you. You didn't even know what you were doing was actually working."

Steven looked at him in shock. "How did you know that?"

The black eyed Steven chuckled. "One look at the glass in your hand and I can already tell it's not like the rest."

Steven looked at the broken sphere in his hand. He hadn't even realized he had been holding it.

"Well, as much as I love small talk, I feel that we should get to business at some point." The Steven told him. "Now that you're here, I assume you will want a role in stopping the shadow. And since you've been so important, I guess I will be the one to help you."

Steven smiled. "Alright then…but something tells me you already know what I want."

The Steven chuckled. "You really are something different kid… So that settles that then, I guess you're our newest recruit, scout."

* * *

 _ **Anomaly Unknown: Time Unknown**_

"Something interesting, there's something new." A voice says. "Master says it so it must be true."

"Does he like it better than me? No, Master says I'm special."

"Master seems excited. Does he like it?"

"Master doesn't like the copies, they need to be killed. I like killing for Master."

"Is Master excited because it's strong? Something strong can make us stronger."

"Master must think it's more powerful than me, that's why he likes it better! I'll show it who's better!"

"I'm the strongest! I _am_ the strongest!"

"I am angry and I like it."

"I am jealous and I like it."

"I am ready and _we_ like it."

"We'll show them, we are strongest.

"I am perfect."

"I will kill the Special One. I like killing for Master."

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Bleh, this chapter is bad. Sorry if it was weird having two Stevens without nicknames talking. Don't worry though, this section was just the introduction. Now that we've gotten past that, we can start moving deeper into the belly of the beast._

 _And, now that Book 1 has been concluded, I can now begn work on the (hopefully) more interesting Book 2. However, becore we kick that off, I would like to have a Q &A so as to answer some of the confusion you have. I will accept new questions until this upcoming Wednesday and answer them in the next chapter. Laters!_

 _ **Edit:** Changed the black sclera Lapis to an Angel Aura Quartz. Thought it would be a good idea to expand on the idea of the differences of anomalies. I vaguely based her design on Lapis, Connie, and a bit of Peridot._


	7. Question and Answer 1

_**Question and Answer #1**_

 _ **Q:**_ _Gintarazimu asks, "Once again, I must ask how each version of each character is differentiated other than name. There are lots of Stevens, and there must be some way that they can be told apart."_

 _ **A:**_ _Excellent question. I'm really glad that someone brought this up (because AI had actually been wondering that myself). So, the system for distinguishing is odd, but necessary. Each resident of Sanctuary is given something akin to an electronic bracelet with a long barcode of sorts and three button lights on it. If you have become or are already friends with someone, they will scan their friend's barcode by pressing the button. After this, if they are uncertain if the person is the actual one they know, they can scan the person's code with the second button. If it is indeed the person they know, the light will light up. Depending on if you've saved another of the same person and in which order they were scanned in, the light color will be different, going through the colors of the rainbow depending on what order they were scanned in. If you went over the number of colors, then the second light would do the same._

 _First - Red; Off_

 _Second - Orange; Off_

 _Third - Yellow; Off_

 _Forth - Green; Off_

 _Fifth: Blue; Off_

 _Sixth - Indigo; Off_

 _Seventh - Violet; Off_

 _Eighth - Red; Red_

 _Ninth - Orange; Red_

 _Tenth - Yellow; Red_

 _And so on._

 _For instance, if you scanned a Steven you knew and later you wanted to check to see if it was actually him, when you did it would light up red if he was the first Steven you saved. However, the light would be orange if you had saved a Steven before that, or yellow if the third, and so on._

 _It might seem convoluted, but trust me, it's better than having a Peridot trying to kiss a Steven she thought was her partner, only to find that this Steven has a Connie that's more than willing to beat her to a pulp._

* * *

 _ **Q:**_ _FanficFan920 asks, "Will the canon SU universe be 'The Last Stand' for the Sanctuary people?"_

 _ **A:**_ _I won't give away what I do have planned, but I will say that this question has brought up something important that I don't think I have addressed properly, the fact that there are more than kne of most types of universes. So, there are multiple universes that are like the canon series that exist (they are not anomalies and are referred to as 'mainstreams', 'anomalies' referring to the timeline types that have major differences the most common type of timeline, mainstreams). There are even repeats of anomalies as well._

 _To answer the question though, no the final battle won't take place in the exact universe thY we all love to watch on television because of the fact that...well...it wouldn't actually be in the show. The idea that all universes/AUs/Fanfictions were all part of a connected multiverse with canon and saying that the battle happened in the show without it actually happening would be like throwing the idea out the window; it would mean that this whole multiverse is actually in an entirely separate existence, making the equivalent of an 'AU' of the actual show's multiverse (and that's territory I'm not dealing with today, no sir/ma'am). Of course, if Rebecca Sugar were to allow the battle in the show, then of course I would make it happen there (I would also cry tears of joy and faint all at the same time), but that'll never happen so we're stuck fighting around in the rest of the multiverse while the show's Steven's universe untouched._ ;P _Besides, I could never taint the beauty of what the show is with my poor storytelling skills._

* * *

 _ **Q:**_ _Flyingfishflops asks, "This puts me in the mind of Error Sans really. Would I be right to assume you've read CQ's work?"_

 _ **A:**_ _While I have read and thoroughly enjoyed them, I had actually come up with this idea before that. Of course, back then my villan was just a power hungry sociopath with no real motive. Now that you've brought it up though, all I can think of is how my little guy and Error Sans would react to seeing each other._

* * *

 _ **Q:**_ _A guest asks, "Where's the anime reference?"_

 _ **A:**_ _It's rather vague, but it's basically when Steven comments that the place they take their dead looks like one of the restaurants, to which Green replies, "Oh, well...we don't really bury our dead here. Unfortunately, they are needed for the survival of our more...ghoulish residents." It's a stretch to really call it a reference in truth, but that's what it was intended to be._

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** And this concludes the first Q &A. Sorry if some of the answers were long, complicated, didn't make sense, or were answered inadequately. Also, I apologize that...I'm just bad at this...oh well, see you in the next chapter! If you had a question you wanted to ask but didn't make it in time, don't worry, there will be another one after Book 2._


	8. A New Day

_**Author's note:**_ _I can't believe I completely forgot to put this part first. Also, I've decided to call each section "episodes" instead of "books"._

* * *

 _ **Episode 2: First Mission**_

 _A New Day_

An invasion has begun. Green fire rains over the doomed planet, the screams of many innocents growing quieter and quieter as time passes and more of the world dies.

Above this burning world, this planet that had no hope of escaping its ultimate fate, a pair of wings flap gently. The wing's owner stumbles for a moment before regaining her balance in the air, constantly fighting to keep someone dear to her in hold, someone she whom she held dearer than even life itself. She looks down sadly at the one she was willing to sacrifice millions for, her heart hurting as her unwilling prisoner struggled to be free.

* * *

 _ **Sanctuary: Present**_

Steven lied calmly in his bed, a new bed he gained upon coming to Sanctuary. Apparently that was something that all residents, regardless of who or what they were, were given, along with other essentials that varied from specie to specie. The supplies would typically be enough to hold them off for a year, after which they would need to find a job to buy more, which weren't in short supply, surprisingly. If the new resident was a child with no caretakers, they would be given to a home that would hold and take care of them until someone finally came to adopt them, sort of like an orphanage for the multiverse.

The bed would have been comfortable, even better than the one he had in his old home, except for one thing, the blue water gem next to him, squeezing him tightly. Granted, he wasn't all that aggravated by this, he had lived with it for five thousand years, minus the first hundred where she watched him sleep to make sure he made no more suicide attempts. Still, it was something he didn't like, but lived with.

Steven let out a small gasp as Lapis suddenly tightened her hold on him, the hybrid groaning in response.

"Lapis, I know you're awake." He said.

A short pause came, followed by a little laugh. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Steven sighed, managing a smile. "No, I've been awake for awhile. You?"

"Same." Lapis answered. "…It's kind of weird. It's been awhile since we've seen anyone. Now, there are people and gems everywhere. It's going to be strange. It's been a long time it's just been you and me.

"Yea…" Alpha trailed off. "It _has_ been a long time."

* * *

Rose Wings hummed a soft little tune, using his wings to easily reach the counter, wearing a perfectly clean white apron saying "Kiss the chef" in bright pink letters. On the stove, two pans sat, bacon sizzling in one, scrambled eggs in another.

"Mm, smells great."

Rose Wings turned to find Water Wings coming from his room.

"Good morning." Rose Wings sang with a wave.

Water Wings gave a chuckle. "Well you seem happy this morning." He commented, sitting down at the table.

"Well of course I am." Rose Wings said, scooping some of the eggs and one especially crisp piece of bacon onto a plate, moving to their fridge. "Today's our new recruits' first mission."

"Ah, right." Water Wings responded, truly already knowing the answer.

"Syrup as usual?" Rose Wings asked, earning a nod from his pal.

"So, what's the mission going to be?" Water Wings asked.

"Dunno." Rose Wings responded, gently flying over and placing a plate with a burned piece of bacon and syrup covered eggs before him, just the way Water Wings liked it. "Green and GB went out this morning to request it and neither of them told me what they were going to ask for." He said, going back to the stove. "You don't think this Steven's vegan, do you?"

Water Wings casually waved his hand in the air. "Meh, kid could use some meat on his bones either way." He said, looking down and realizing with a blank expression that he had no silverware.

A door slammed open. Jazz sliding into the kitchen. "Meat?" She ran up to Rose Wings, the Steven holding out one of his rose petal wings and halting her.

"Ah ah ah, organics first, you know the rules. You can get whatever's left." He said without turning, keeping his wing out as a precaution.

Jazz sighed, turning to go to the table. She sat down, resting her head on her hand, glancing over to find Water Wings using his water wings to scoop up his eggs.

"What? At least I'm not using my hands this time."

Another door creaked open.

"Geez, you guys are worse than my old Amethyst." Steven said in rosey pink pajamas, Lapis trailing closely after him. Steven sat down on one of the two newly purchased wooden chairs at the recently lengthened table, accommodations the team had made for their newest recruits. "And she used break a plate literally every week."

"Ah Amethysts. Can't live with them, can't live without them." Rose Wings mused.

Steven raised an eyebrow. He was still getting used to his dramatically changed life, and one of the things he was having a hard time adapting to was how different people or gems sometimes were referred to in plurals. It wasn't bad, or even offensive, it was just odd to genuinely think about that there were multitudes of the same person who generally had the same personalities. It was somewhat humorous to think about how one could spend a lifetime learning about the variations in personality of a single person.

"Hey Steven." Water Wings nonchalantly called. "Rosy asked you how you liked your bacon?"

Like that, Steven was brought back to his old life, cooking his own food to what he considered perfection, Amethyst sometimes eagerly waiting for her own, not caring how it was prepared as long as she could fit it in her mouth.

"I don't really know." Steven answered halfway without thinking, yanking himself from the memories before he could become too wrapped up in them as he had in his first hundred years, something he eventually realized was an inefficient use of time.

"Oh…crisp then?"

"Sure." Steven answered. He listened as his rose winged counterpart hummed a familiar tune, one he could swear he heard his Garnet sing once. He looked out the rounded window in their little base, gazing almost in disbelief at a beautiful world outside. "Today's a new day."

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ _See, everything's been thought of here in sanctuary…that doesn't mean it's anywhere near perfect though. You can't blame them though for some flaws, especially those involving the cult worshipping Apocalypse (they're actually very peaceful, the problems occur because of everyone holding a grudge against the guy). Hey, at least Sanctuary is considerate of everyone. You be you._


	9. Multiversal Man Hunt

_Multiversal Man Hunt_

 _ **Sanctuary: Present**_

Steven, Lapis, and Jazz walked through the crowded streets of one of Sanctuary's populated areas, Water Wings lazily using his wings while Rose Wings zipped back and forth through the air while staying with the group.

"What do you think the mission's going to be? Do you think it'll be a fight against Apocalypse? No, Steven would have probably had a dream if it were… Maybe it's going to be checking the surroundings just in case… Oh, or maybe we're going to deal with-"

"Maybe we should just wait till we actually get to the warp station." Water Wings offered with a kind smile.

"Oh." Rose Wings blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Jazz looked over to Steven, finding him wearing pink pajamas. "Um, you're not planning on wearing _that_ for the mission, are you?" She asked.

"Hm?" Steven said. "Oh, sorry." He said, his clothing glowing before changing to a pink, long-sleeved shirt with a pink star, blue jeans, and pink shoes with a yellow star on each side.

"Wait…you're naked?" Jazz asked.

"Yea, I guess." Steven answered nonchalantly. "What, did you think I wore that same clothes every day? I didn't bring any clothes. Besides, you guys never wear actual clothes either."

"Yea, but-"

"Yay, we're here!" Rose Wings cheered, turning their attention to the large, dome-shaped building before them.

Lapis stared at the building housing the portal machines, not realizing until now just how large and intimidating it was.

Rose Wings rushed through the open door, the rest of the team following suit.

Steven couldn't help but give a small smile, always finding some sort of interest and feelings of curiosity towards the sight before him.

He had been there before when he and Lapis first arrived to Sanctuary, marveling at the technology within. After becoming settled in, it quickly became one of his favorite places, the hybrid always making sure they went passed whenever Lapis forced him to "have some fun", which basically meant she wanted him to take her on a walk…like a dog except without that leash or a choice in the matter.

The walls were lined with large, metal rings of sorts used to generate the portals, entire floors of the palace dedicated to these generators. The devices functioned similarly to the hourglasses, transporting them from the current timeline to the desired one. However, the hourglasses couldn't perform the task necessary here. To put it simply, they simply weren't strong enough to enter or exit Sanctuary, which had been intentional. So, these powerful portal generators were needed in order to go to or leave the timeline.

Some were active, someone going out or coming in, others were empty of the blue light, but every single one of them was manned by at least one person. Their were sounds everywhere, people talking amongst themselves, the portal managers typing in the desired dimensional coordinates for the portal to open, even the whir of machinery to repair damaged generators. And the smells that wafted through from the other sides of the portals were almost delightfully overwhelming. Trees, flowers, salt water, magma, radioactive waste, the smells were all there.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." General Bismuth called across the room jokingly with a wave to the team.

She stood before one of the portal generators, the top of the generator labeled, just as with others, with the squad it was to be used by. The label for their portal, Squad Alpha 0. At something reminiscent of a teal holographic computer with five different screens floating, sat the Pearl, Peridot fusion that had greeted him upon his arrival in Sanctuary.

The fusion used her limbs efficiently, constantly checking and typing something into the screens, always monitoring them for even the slightest imperfection in the statistics. She didn't even have to look at some as she used them, a second's glance all she needed to process the information given.

Green stood before it as well, looking at her screen as if she needed to confirm that it indeed held the information she had left on it.

"Took you long enough." Bismuth said as they came closer.

"Sorry." Jazz apologized. " _Someone_ thought it would be a good idea to play "hide and seek" after breakfast and be lazy." She said, glaring at Water Wings.

Water Wings shrugged in response.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now, that's what's important." Green said, still swiping through her screens.

"So, what is the mission that will give our new recruits their first taste of what we do?" Jazz asked.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Illusio, the timeline used as Sanctuary's maximum security prison?"

"What's that?" Lapis asked.

"Of course I do, I helped make it. It's a place where we keep Sanctuary's most dangerous criminals." Jazz said without even realizing, an expression of concern present, the gem taking a step forward. "Prisoners so dangerous, entire timelines are at risk if they escape."

"Actually, I was wondering about the maximum security prison part." Lapis said.

"Well, there was a break in recently." Green said.

"What?!" Jazz, Water Wings, and Rose Wings exclaimed.

"What happened?!" Jazz asked.

"Who broke in?!" Water Wings asked at the same time.

"We're not too sure. All we know is that the person who broke in was a human, and a rather smart one at that. They were able to make it past our security measures with little to know effort. We don't even know how they were able to _find_ the timeline the prison is in."

"The person had one target, and they were successful in escaping with them, but they person's actions aided in the escape of many other prisoners. And while most of them were eventually recaptured, a number of them managed to escape the timeline through the portal generators." Bismuth said. "Our mission is to go after a small group of these prisoners who worked together to escape the prison timeline."

"This seems a little bit much for a first mission, don't you think?" Jazz asked.

"Are you underestimating me?" Steven asked Jazz, eyebrow raised.

Jazz suddenly seemed flustered at the realization that she may have just accidentally insulted the savior of the multiverse. "O- Of course not! I just…thought it might be a fast change of pace."

"Don't worry Jazz, we've chosen someone we believe will be easy enough for them to handle. Besides, it's not like we had it any better our first time."

"And, if things get messy, we'll be there to protect them." General Bismuth said, wrapping an arm around Steven and pulling him close.

"Anyway," Steven said, wrenching himself out of Bismuth's hold. "who's in the-" Steven grunted as Lapis wrapped her arms around him, one again taking his personal space. With a groan, he continued. "Who's in the group we're going after?"

Green gave her screen a little swipe before the fingers of her other hand joined the four making the flat screen. They all gathered around at different areas before a new, 3-D image was projected within the space.

"The brains of their group and the one who managed to force the portal to open, a peridot codenamed 'Green Eye'."

The image if the gem appeared, a seemingly normal peridot without limb enhancers before him, though this specific one had a second had her gem located in her eye instead of on her forehead.

"An amethyst, codenamed 'Whiplash'."

The image changed to an amethyst only slightly smaller than Jazz, holding a spiked whip, her purple gem on the top of her head, almost completely covered by her mane of white hair.

"And their leader…" Green said as the image changed for a final time.

Steven took a step forward, registering what he was looking at.

The image was of an angry looking Jasper and Amethyst standing back to back, their appearances completely normal in reference to those from mainstream timelines. The image then changed one more to a monstrous thing that Steven almost didn't recognize was a fusion of the two. The thing had a face like Jasper's, her long mane a ghost white. She had four muscly arms and two legs, the fusion standing on all six like an animal. Her clothing was like Jasper's but ripped with long claw marks.

"This is a fusion of a Jasper and an Amethyst, nicknamed, 'Savage' by the group that caught her, which became her codename." Green began. "She's violent, ruthless, and has no regard for any life other than her own. When she was originally captured, she had already claimed the lives of the Lapis Lazulis of nine different timelines."

"Lapis Lazulis?" Lapis asked, her lack of concern apparently meaning she didn't realize the danger that meant for her, or she just didn't care.

"She holds a grudge against those like you because of how she had been trapped, and after she found out about different timelines, she made it her goal to wipe them out." Green responded. "Now that she's out, we need to subdue her before she can continue her mission."

Steven stared at the image of the beast, unable to imagine that any Amethyst like the one he knew could join in such a horrible act.

A small beep stole the group's attention away from the conversation, the rip in spacetime flashing open in the generator. It was beautiful, full of varying shades of light blue with little blotches of dark blue here and there.

"Alpha One, the portal is stable and ready for transport." The Pearl-Peridot fusion said.

* * *

 _ **Sector Epsilon 82, Q 7, 49.3: Present**_

"Alright, we're going to need to be fast if we're going to prevent Savage from killing the Lapis here, and the rest of the group from doing whatever their goals are." Bismuth said.

"Let me guess, that means split up." Water Wings said.

Bismuth nodded. "Rose Wings, Water Wings, Lapis, you three will search the skies for anything unusual. If you find one of them, keep them distracted and call us over. The rest of us will find out what year it is here so we can find and protect the Lapis, if she's here and other potential targets from harm."

The team nodded, save Lapis, who wrapped her arms tightly around Steven and pulled him close.

"Lapis, what are you doing?" Steven asked.

"I'm not leaving you." She said defiantly. "If I'm going anywhere, you're coming with me so I can protect you."

Green snickered at the sight and Jazz and Bismuth both cracked grins.

"Alright. Steven will come with you." General Bismuth said.

"Yay!" Lapis cheered, somehow hugging him even tighter.

Steven sighed. "I guess I'm helping out in surveillance." He said with a shrug.

"If no one finds anything in five Earth hours, we'll meet up here to change the plan, or a different one if designated to do so."

"Yes ma'am!" Rose Wings cheered with a playful salute, earning a small chuckle from Water Wings.

The three winged gems spread out their wings and gave them powerful flaps, sending the four airborne.

* * *

"Hey guys, found anything yet?" Rose Wings' voice came from Steven's bracelet.

Steven hummed as he surveyed the ground. "Nothing." He said into his bracelet.

"Nothing but trees." Lapis added.

"Buildings here." Water Wings said. "Though the humans seem pretty developed. I bet the year is somewhere in the two thousands."

An hour had passed since the search began, the three searching different locations in the vicinity of where Savage's portal apparently appeared. Rose Wings and Steven and Lapis had taken to searching different parts of the forests from above, Water Wings scanning the nearby city.

"Ugh, why is this taking so long?" Water Wings asked.

"What, did you expect them to be out in the open waiting for us with open arms?" Steven asked.

"…It would be nice." Water Wings responded.

"Well nice isn't exactly the word you'd use to describe these three, is it?" Lapis said.

"And look on the bright side. At least our friends on the ground have found the Lapis." Rose Wings chirped.

Water Wings sighed. "Fair enough."

Steven stared at his bracelet for a moment, waiting to see if the conversation would continue. Once it became clear that it had ceased, he looked away and back to the forest below, quickly noticing a green ball of plasma heading straight for them.

"Lapis, go left!" Steven exclaimed.

Lapis looked down at him, seeing the green ball as well. She quickly moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the projectile.

Lapis and Steven looked back at the sphere, watching fly off into the distance.

"What was that?" Steven asked.

The duo flinched as another ball of plasma shot passed them, barely missing them. They looked back to the ground to find a barrage of the projectiles flying their way.

Lapis flew left, right, up, down, every way she could imagine as she maneuvered around the plasma.

Steven felt disoriented as they zipped every which way, finding it oddly fitting that he was in Lapis' arms as he felt this, like every time she took him in the air against his will. He would have found this rather humorous, were it not for them being in danger.

"Guys, we need help over here!" Steven called into his bracelet.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Rose Wings asked.

"We're being attacked!" Steven answered. "I don't know what's making them, but I have a good hunch who's behind it!"

"Hang tight, I'll be there in no time at all!" Rose Wings said.

Steven felt his hair stand up as Lapis had another close call, Lapis barely moving back enough to avoid it. However, as she did, another zoomed by.

Steven cried out in pain as the sphere grazed his arm, luck being the only reason it only gave him a minor burn.

"Steven!" Lapis exclaimed, looking at him. "Are you okay?!"

Steven looked back at her, his eyes widening. "Lapis, look out!" He cried as he saw the green ball coming at her from behind.

Lapis turned her head to face it, but didn't move in time. Lapis cried out in pain as the plasma collided with her, her muscles tensing up for a moment before going limp.


	10. Plan F

_**Trigger warning:**_ _Pretty blatant depiction of self harm._

 _ **Author's note:**_ _I don't know why I put this pretty sad flashback in here, but I did. It's pretty "meh" but I'm still posting it, so..._

* * *

 _Plan F_

 _ **Ruined Timeline: Past**_

"Steven…Steven…" Steven heard someone call his name, though sort of faded. "Steven!" She called more clearly.

Steven moaned as his eyes fluttered open and he found himself in Lapis' arm, the blue gem looking down at him, fear evident.

"Steven, are you okay?!" She asked.

Steven looked around him, finding a blood covered blade on the floor. He looked to his wrists, each having been bandaged by the gem holding him now.

Steven didn't even groan this time. She had saved him again…as she always did.

Eighty four years, seven months, and twenty two days, that had been the time that passed since Lapis "rescued" him from his dying planet…the one _he_ had hoped to die protecting. Each year went like it was a century in itself, droning on and on with the halfwit water gem as his only company. The worst part though wasn't her ever present stupidity or naivety, which Steven became increasingly aware of thanks to many lessons he took on Earth from Peridot on the inner workings of the universe and his own studies during his time aboard the ship, but the fact that she was always _there_ , always watching, always protecting her _precious_ sunshine. Couldn't she see that he only wanted to leave this wretched place and join his family in the afterlife? Was that so much to ask for even? But no, she refused to give him that freedom. It had become abundantly clear to Steven that he was merely a prisoner of " _love_ " to the gem who forced him to exist, who force-fed when he refused to eat, who never allowed him around any materials that she deemed dangerous enough to even remotely bring an end to his miserable life. Lapis loved him so much…she loved him to the point that she almost couldn't stand it (and to the point that Steven _couldn't_ stand it), where she was constantly trying to make him happy, trying to interact, trying to _fuse_ even (daily), so of course she didn't want to release him from his pain and her life…and Steven hated her dearly for it.

"Steven, what were you thinking?!" Lapis cried, trying to express anger, but only managing to speak through sobs as tears welled up in her eyes. She hugged him close to her. "You could have- you almost- …I thought you were finally getting happier."

Steven didn't even try to struggle out of her hold, knowing all too well how much more powerful Lapis was than himself, simply giving an eye roll. He had heard similar speeches, similar guilt trips put in place to keep him from hurting himself, from her in the past, they had done this song and dance many times before.

"Whatever, just take me to bed and cry yourself to sleep like you always do." Steven said, voice void of sympathy. It would have been odd to hear from him on Earth, given how caring and considerate he was, but at this point, he had become a new person, a mere shell of the child he had once been.

Lapis' expression fell in an almost defeated manner, which was deceiving given that she refused to be defeated. She had continued to preserve his existence for a long time, longer than Steven cared to remember. It was pitiful for both of them, that one tried to protect what gave her life worth while the other didn't want his own life to have any.

Steven didn't care as Lapis' grip fell from his. He merely pulled away from her, ready to leave and recharge to prepare for the next day, which would likely be a repeat of last week with how repetitive their lives were, where she cheerily tried to make him smile even for a moment and he filled the empty void in his life with the only thing he found anything even remotely akin to pleasure, research, which was made possible because of the last gift Peridot had given to him, her (sort of) repaired limb enhancer, complete with the floating digits and database to go with it. Steven went on like it was any other Tuesday, which it was, like it should have been. However, as he tried, something happened that finally broke their cycle of predictability…forever. And it all started with a painful gripping of his arm.

Steven felt his upper right arm get grabbed hard by Lapis, harshly, in a manner he had thought to be foreign of her, despite his opinion of her being somewhere closer to demon than monster. The action shocked Steven, and actually frightened him as she spun him around and found her face inches from his. He felt his heart drop as he immediately realized he had no control, no guess as to what was happening, other than she was the one in control, and she was frightening him.

"I know you aren't happy here! I know you're not happy here with _me_!" Lapis snapped, something Steven hadn't heard in a long time. "But you are here, you're stuck here with me! I've tried to make your life with me enjoyable! I've hurt so you wouldn't have to! And I know you hate me, but I don't care! No matter what you do, I'm not letting you leave, I'm…I'm not letting you go… So you better get used to it and start realizing that there are still things that can make you happy, that you can enjoy!" Lapis pulled him close, Steven actually feeling a chill run down his spine as he felt her cool breath against his face, as she whispered despite their complete privacy. "Because I'm never going to stop fighting until you do." With that, she made a move that Steven had known would come some day, one he had been dreading the coming for during his entire first century here, one he had always been wary of…until this very moment. Lapis held his body still, she made sure he couldn't get free, that no maneuvering could free him from her superior power, and began to slowly lower her head down towards him. With no chance of escaping, Steven felt Lapis press her lips against his.

* * *

 _ **Sector Epsilon 82, Q 7, 49.3: Present**_

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Jazz exclaimed, pacing back and forth. "We lost him. Our first mission and we lost him! The actual savior of the multiverse and we couldn't keep him safe for one _single_ mission?!"

"Hey, we've been through worse." Rose Wings offered sweetly. "Remember when Water Wings got us attacked by those robot thingies?"

Water Wings patted his friend's back. "Not really helping bud."

Rose Wings looked to Water Wings. "What do you mean? We made it out and even helped that hedgehog and fox out of their pickle."

Water Wings couldn't help but chuckle. "The fox didn't even realize his name was a pun."

"Hello, aren't you forgetting something?!" Jazz asked harshly before going back to talking to the taller two.

Rose Wings sighed, slightly embarrassed but still wearing a smile. "Oh…I really didn't help."

"Jazz calm down." Green told her partner, tapping something on her screen.

"Calm?! How can you be calm at a time like this-"

"Jasper!" Green looked up from her screen and snapped, shutting up the orange gem at the sound of her true name, something she only heard from Green when she meant business. The green gem looked back to her screen, resuming her work. "Steven and Lapis will be alright. We obviously aren't just going to let our top priorities die on their first mission."

"But how can you be sure?!" Jazz asked.

Green typed a few more keys before lined boxes that appeared to be a grid popped up with a red dot at the center, the Peridot smirking. "Because everything's still going according to plan."

* * *

Steven groaned softly as his eyes began to open. Where…was he?

Without lifting his head, he took a glance left and right.

A forest…why?

He looked over to find Lapis lying on the ground a few feet away from him.

Steven's expression became one of exasperation. Of course. _She_ had something to do with it. Was she trying to get them alone as another one of her recent failed romantic advances? They already slept in the same bed (though he didn't really have a choice in that matter), why couldn't she just stop? These odd little things always messed up in some way, like her getting knocked out for instance, and he was the one who was stuck cleaning up the mess.

"Ugh, how much longer?" Steven heard a voice ask. "I'm tired of doing this creep's dirty work."

Steven felt a little confused. Was that…Jazz? He supposed that the orange gem should have realized by now, but she wasn't exactly the most…well he supposed she was smart enough and an all around skilled tactician, but she wasn't the best when it came to connecting the dots. Though, what dirty work? Did Lapis finally kill someone? He supposed it was going to happen sooner or later.

"This is the first thing we've done for the behemoth. It's not like we're under the rule of another diamond." A nasally voice answered.

"Green?" Steven muttered, too quietly to hear. Then, the hybrid's eyes snapped open as his memories came flooding back to him, as if a dam in his mind had broken. He slowly, carefully looked to the source of the voices, finding himself little green bars made of plasma between him and them, a large amethyst standing with her arms crossed impatiently and a peridot with her gem in her eye, machine parts making a few haphazardly made limb enhancers, working on a small, blue, glowing implant in her own gem. It was Whiplash and Green Eye.

Whiplash groaned. " _Any_ time is too long with her. Can't you work faster?"

Green Eye grunted as she used her tool on the implant, gasping as the tool came loose, leaving the device unaffected. She glared to her companion. "If I don't do this right, the behemoth will be the least of our problems. We won't make it out of this sub group, much less the sector."

Whiplash huffed, crossing her arms. "I still don't see why we can't just rip them out. They can't find us if it's not there."

Green Eye began working on her implant. "You want your form permanently disabled? No, I didn't think so." She felt her device finally give way, the light turning from blue to green. "Finally, now we're getting somewhere."

Whiplash growled. "You better get this thing out of me too."

Green Eye sighed, taking her tool from her own wrist and moving over to the amethyst, the latter giving a sharp inhale at the pain she experienced as it entered her holographic flesh. "Like I would forget our deal. You need me to get us out. I need _you_ to ensure my safety in case Savage figures out our escape plan."

Another click sounded, the light in Whiplash's turning to green.

"And done, not too long now." Green Eye said. "Now, we need to get back to Savage before she begins to suspect something. You get the Lapis. I'll take the Steven."

Steven felt his heartbeat begin to quicken, the hybrid having to keep his fight or flight instinct in check.

"We're taking the hybrid?" Whiplash asked.

They were taking him and Lapis…he could only imagine where and why.

"Have you ever seen a Lapis like her lose their Steven? The sight isn't pretty…let's just say there used to be a whole lot more of me." The peridot shook her head. "Whatever, just get her."

Steven couldn't let them take him. He had to think of something, and fast.

He heard the faint crackling of the green electrical barrier cease, almost immediately followed by the large hand of the amethyst reaching down for Lapis. It was now or never if he was going to-

"What?" Whiplash stopped, moving her hand to Steven, picking him up by the back of his shirt, lifting him up to her eye level.

Steven didn't try to play dead, knowing he had already been caught. Once his eyes met hers, he realized just how quickly he was breathing. It was rapid, full of fear, possibly ridding his foes' illusion that he was any more than a normal Steven…just like he planned.

The Steven was awake?!" Green Eye exclaimed. "How much did he hear?!"

Whiplash looked Steven over carefully, a smile eventually growing across her face."Relax." She assured. She moved Steven closer to her face, making him begin to breath even faster. "He's not a threat."

"Amethyst! He's a member of a multiverse defense team! Any information we've given him could be disastrous for us!"

"Please. Look at his sniveling. He's too _pathetic_ to be a threat." Whiplash. "Besides, he won't last much longer than his Lapis."

Green Eye seemed unsure for a moment. "I suppose that logic is hard to argue with."

"Wh- Wh- Wha- What are you going to do to us?" Steven asked, his voice sounding young, innocent. It almost made him wonder if he had reverted back into a child-like form.

Whiplash chuckled, seeming to take pleasure in the hybrid's fear. It wasn't hard to imagine why she was sent to Illusio. "I'll leave that to your imagination. As for your little owner…her life belongs to our leader."

"Amethyst, we should get moving. Savage will get impatient." Green Eye reminded.

"Alright, alright." Whiplash assured, reaching down with her free hand towards Lapis.

Steven looked towards his unconscious friend, a foreign pain rising in his gut as the behemoth gruffly held onto her. He had to fight the desire to hurt the purple gem in that moment. He just needed to keep the act up for a little longer. "So you're bringing us to Savage…" Steven said, looking hopeless. "Why? Y- Y- You two d- don't seem to fond of her."

Whiplash growled at the thought of the fusion. "You think I would willingly team up with that freakish amalgamation? The only reason she's calling the shots is because we needed her to help us escape from that wretched prison and after we got out she decided she was the one in charge, and now we _have_ to listen to her because she could destroy us in an instant."

"Why are you telling him this?" Green Eye asked.

"But we're not going to need her as our bodyguard for much longer." Whiplash continued.

"Amethyst?" Green Eye asked, still going unnoticed by the larger gem.

"Once we get these stupid things out, we'll be home free and no one in that freak show you call 'Sanctuary' will be able to find us-"

"Amethyst?!" Green Eye finally screeched. "Do you realize how foolish it is to tell him all of this?! He's one of the people _hunting_ us!"

Whiplash scoffed. "Please. Remember, this runt's not making it out of here alive, unless as a pet."

"But _why_?!" Green Eye asked further.

"Dunno." Whiplash shrugged. "Those guys on those films seemed to get a kick out of it."

Green Eye's…eye began to twitch. "Rah! Enough!" Green Eye exclaimed. She used her arm to pull Steven so he was looking her in the eye. "You?! Why do you care so much about the _insignificant_ details of your destiny?!

"W- Well," Steven stuttered. "I needed something to talk about in order for Plan F to work."

The moment he said that, both gems' expressions dropped. He almost was humored at how off guard they were to hear this, he almost chuckled.

The peridot quickly put on a serious look, though Steven knew it was simply a mask to hide her fear. "What do you mean 'Plan F'?" She asked sternly.

"P- P- P- Plan F, the plan that comes after E, which comes after D, which comes after C, whi-"

"We know that!" Green Eye exclaimed. "I mean, what _is_ Plan F!"

Steven began to fumble with his hands nervously as he looked into her harsh, green eyes. "Well, Plan F really just has a bunch of stalling involved."

Whiplash looked confused. "Stalling? For what?" She asked, oh so ignorantly.

"Well…" Steven began. "That." He said, pointing behind them.

"Huh?" Green Eye turned around, just in time for a pink blur to knock her away.

"What the-" Whiplash started, feeling something wrap around her leg. She looked down, finding a stream of water which led to the back of a blue shirted Steven, of Water Wings.

"'Sup." Water Wings said, pulling Whiplash's leg out from under her.

Whiplash let out a yelp as she began to fall, the pink blur from before coming back and stopping to reveal it was in fact a third Steven.

"I'll be taking these." Rose Wings said, taking hold of Steven and Lapis, pulling them away right as Whiplash hit the ground.

Whiplash growled, pushing herself up, finding herself looking at the entire team of Alpha 0 standing before her…minus Lapis, who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"What? How?!" Green Eye exclaimed. "I disabled the local tracking features in our implants before we left Illusio! How were you able to find us?!"

Steven, expression deadpan, held his arm in the air, showing them his gleaming, silver colored bracelet. "You didn't disable _our_ tracking devices." Steven's eyes narrowed. "You didn't think you were the only ones they put those in, did you? Plan F was to use them to our advantage if one of us got caught."

Rose Wings giggled. "I can't believe we have someone on our team who overthinks things even more than Green." He said, meaning Steven.

"See! I told you we needed to leave _immediately_!" Green Eye said.

Whiplash growled. "You wanna go? I'll take you all on right now." She turned her head to Green Eye. "Peridot, let's show them what we're made of!"

Green Eye growled. "Whiplash." She glared in the direction of the group and her frustration faded to emotionlessness. She nodded, eyes shutting. "Ah well," A sick grin grew on her face, making it not so hard to imagine why the green gem was imprisoned either. "sometimes misfortune can lead to something even better." The peridot suddenly slammed her limb enhancers together, the mechanical extensions joining together, the fingers all beginning to spin in a circle while one remained at the center. "Besides, I've been itching for blood for ages!" Within the spinning circle, electricity began to spark, only a few seconds passing before a gigantic plasma ball was launched, followed by another, and another, and another, a seemingly endless barrage with a madwoman holding the trigger.

Steven quickly summoned his shield, the barrier shaking as each ball collided with it. Steven grunted as he fought to keep it up, letting out a grunt as a crack ran down the center.

"Well, Plan F has been a success." Rose Wings offered.

"But man do we need a _new_ plan." Jazz said.

Bismuth hummed as she began to think. "Alright," She began. "when Steven dismisses his shield, we'll all separate into three groups. Green, you and Rose Wings will go for Whiplash, Water Wings and Jazz, you two will come with me and take on Green Eye, and Steven, you need to protect Lapis."

"Not much of a plan, is it?" Green responded.

Steven looked through his translucent shield to find Whiplash charging at them from the side. "No, _I'll_ take care of Whiplash."

Before anyone else could argue, Steven dropped his barrier and rolled out of the way, the rest of the group jumping out of the way as well, with Green using her mechanical limb's tractor beam to pull Lapis with her.

General Bismuth looked on as Steven ran to meet Whiplash, stopping the purple gem in her tracks with a new shield. "Alright, Green, _you_ take Lapis. Everyone else, your jobs are the same. Let's go!"

Green nodded, immediately using her free limb fingers as a propeller and taking to the bright blue skies. Water Wings took Jazz and their general by hand and flew for Green Eye while Rose Wings came to join Steven's side.

Steven gave a mighty shove, pushing back Whiplash.

Rose Wings jumped from behind Steven, wrapping his wings around himself into a ball, beginning to spin quickly as a pink aura surrounded him. Rose Wings shot forward, barreling right into the purple gem's chest. Whiplash was pushed back a little, anchoring her feet and forcing them to come to a stop, only for Rose Wings to uncurl, delivering a drop kick that sent Whiplash even farther back.

Whiplash grinned with excitement. "Ah, so this is how it's gonna be?" She reached for her gem with both hands. From it, she pulled out two whips, each already lit with purple flame. "I guess you two are worthy of being my first kills in a long time." She cracked her whip forward, catching Rose Wings off guard as some of the spikes from her whip came off and flew towards him.

Rose Wings summoned a shield before him, hearing the ear piercing screech of the shards scratching against his shield.

* * *

Jazz punched forward, Green Eye, separating her enhancers and surrounding them in electricity, blocking. Jazz yelped as the electricity surged through her, retreating back, holding her injured hand.

Green Eye chuckled, looking in time to see Bismuth and Water Wings coming for her. Bismuth came first, morphing her hand into an axe and cutting forward. Green Eye jumped over and tried to attack with her electrified weapon, only for Water Wings to catch her by her leg with his wings and throw her up.

Green Eye responded nearly immediately, using one hand as a propeller to keep her airborne, the other becoming essentially a miniature version of the previous blaster. She fired a barrage upon her enemies, Water Wings spreading out his water to protect them from the attack.

Jazz growled, curling into a ball and shooting up at the peridot above. She dodged left and right, avoiding each and every one of her attacks. Jazz uncurled once she reached her target, summoning her orange, crystal helmet and headbutting her.

Green Eye swiftly maneuvered around the attack, Jazz quickly curling up again to change directions and trying her strategy again, this time allowing the orange gem's fist to collide with Green Eye's cheek.

Green Eye growled in response, slamming her enhancers together, balls of electricity firing.

Jazz curled into a ball, yellow aura glowing, moving through the air, avoiding each before reaching Green Eye. She uncurled, trying to slam Green Eye down, the former once again separating her robotic limbs, using one to keep herself airborne, the second to defend herself.

Green Eye chuckled. "Surprised we're at a stalemate, quartz?" She asked.

Jazz seemed unamused. "Nah, I've been equal to better. 'Sides, you're not seeing the big picture."

"Huh?" Green Eye looked down, just in time for Bismuth, jumping up with hand in the shape of a hammer, to strike her to the ground.

* * *

Whiplash and Rose Wings were at a stalemate, Whiplash trying her hardest to hit Rose Wings with her whip, the latter blocking each attempt with his shield.

"Ugh, just stand still!" Whiplash cried, cracking her whip, sending the shards forward.

Rose Wings didn't hesitate to widen his shield, blocking the attack. Rose Wings huffed, falling to his knees from fatigue. "Jeez, she's annoying." He looked up in time to see Whiplash jumping over his shield, expression crazed as she tried to strike with her weapon. He rolled out of the way, just barely escaping her attack.

Whiplash chuckled. "You can't keep dodging forever."

Rose Wings huffed. "You know, you remind me of a really bratty kid Sans knows."

Whiplash didn't know what Rose Wings meant, but she felt offended anyway, angrily trying to punch Rose Wings. Before she could, Steven came from the side, using his shield to hit her in the face and throw her away.

"Steven!" Rose Wings called.

Whiplash groaned as she pulled herself up, looking to see the hybrid who had earlier outsmarted them. She chuckled. "I guess I really underestimated you. But now the jig's up and we can settle things the right way." She gripped her weapon tightly, eyes narrowing cruelly. "So come on, hit me with your best shot."

Steven shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay." Steven, expression blank, held his arm forward, a miniature version of his bubble shield coming over his hand. The sphere stretched forward quickly and caught Whiplash within a second, attached one. Then, with no effort at all, Steven raised his arm up quickly, lifting Whiplash up as well, and dismissed his weapon, sending the purple gem high in the air.

Rose Wings watched as the purple gem flew higher and higher, until she wasn't even visible anymore. "I guess we're done." He said.

* * *

An ear piercing, slightly annoying, scream sounded, the two Stevens turning to find Green Eye collide with the ground, creating a crater on impact. When the dust cleared, she was lying there, barely holding on to consciousness, limb enhancers destroyed.

Jazz and Bismuth landed by it, Water Wings joining them, followed by the rest.

Bismuth let out a sigh of relief. "Boy, that was a doozy."

Jazz scoffed. "Please. _I_ didn't even break a sweat."

Green Eye groaned, her eyes slowly opening. When she saw the group before her, she yelped in fear. She looked to her arms and legs, finding them bare of the mechanical extensions she had made for herself.

"So, who wants to poof her?" Jazz asked with a grin, popping her fingers.

"Jazz, we can't destroy her physical form yet." Steven said. Without another word, he jumped into the small crater and slid to her location. "Alright Green Eye, where's Savage?"

Green Eye seemed a little shocked at the question, but it soon became thought. "Why do you want to know?"

Steven rolled his eyes. "You know exactly why. Now, do we have to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Green Eye tapped her finger. "Oh, well I'm quite certain I have no idea what it is you're speaking of." She gave the hybrid a deceitful look. "However, I might be able to remember if I were given the 'right price'."

Steven sighed. "Hard way then." He held his hand forward, the mini bubble shield appearing over his hand. It stretched forward and came around Green Eye's head. "Now, tell me where Savage is and this will be a lot more pleasant."

Green Eye grunted. "You're…bluffing."

Steven made the pink ball come closer, pulling Green Eye with it, so she could see into his eyes. Within them was something foreign, something most Stevens would never experience but he had been forced to live with for so long. In was an almost crazed look, yet completely logical all at the same time. "I've watched entire worlds die, entire universes. Do you think that one little peridot I don't know is going to make a difference?" He made the sphere smaller, squeezing Green Eye's head. As he did, the sound of Whiplash's screaming returned, the purple gem landing with so much force that she pooped upon impact. "Now. Where is Savage?"

Green Eye suddenly was very afraid. The fear she felt in this Steven's presence was even greater than that she received from Savage, so much so that she forgot her fear of the former and focused solely on that for the former. "Okay! Okay!" She cried. "She's in a clearing in that direction! She's been making us look for the Lapis here and we were supposed to bring her back!"

Steven's expression seemed to grow less agitated and a little more…satisfied for lack of a better word. "Alright." He clenched his fist, a single area on the sphere around Green Eye growing a point and stabbing into the gem's torso, followed closely by her form disappearing and her gem lying within Steven's bubble.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _Tails' name is a pun._

 _Miles Prower_

 _Miles Pr-ower_

 _Miles per hour_


	11. To Beat a Fusion

_To Beat a Fusion_

 ** _Ruined Earth: Past_**

Young Steven Universe jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding a ball of plasma. Quickly, he turned to face a different direction, blocking second, turning again at the sound of sparks behind him to block a third. The third's power caught him off guard, knocking the hybrid over.

A clapping sounded, the multiple blaster ceasing their fire upon the young teen.

"No, no, no." Peridot scolded. "You can't possibly think you can call _that_ your best! When Homeworld's armies arrive, you're going to be going up against _quartzes!_ And they're not going to be like those monster things where you can just hug them and make everything be okay!"

Steven looked away from her feeling ashamed. He wanted to cry, but he refused to let them fall. He was a warrior. Warriors don't cry.

Peridot took notice of the damage her words had on her pupil, her expression softening. "Come on." She said, holding her hand out, pulling the hybrid to his feet. "We'll train more later. Despite my scolding, I'm actually quite impressed. You've improved significantly since our training began." She said.

Steven seemed to cheer up a little at that. "Really?" He asked with a smile.

Peridot smiled back. "Yes. _Of course_ , what did you expect with _me_ here to train you?" She asked.

Steven chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Did I detect sarcasm?!" Peridot asked, feeling offended.

" _No_." Steven said with a smirk.

"Aha, you _were_ being sarcastic! That means you do not feel the same way! What is it? My methods, that I don't have a weapon, my hair, the fact that I'm not actually wearing material appearance modifiers?"

Steven chuckled. "Nothing's wrong with you. I just love getting your goat."

"Goat?" Peridot asked, raising a brow. "What is this 'goat' you speak of? Is it a weapon?"

Steven sighed. "Not everything is a weapon Peridot".

"Aha, you have been fooled. For you see, I was merely getting you're goat too! Therefore, I have bested you at the goat getting! Nyeheheheh!" She chuckled.

Steven smiled that bright little smile that only he was capable of, watching the green gem laughing with a fond look in his eyes. "Yea, you sure did Peri."

* * *

 _ **Sector Epsilon 82, Q 7, 49.3: Present**_

"Lapis…" Lapis groaned at the sound of her name, stirring a little. "Lapis…" It came again. "Lapis…please wake up…"

"Wha?" Lapis asked herself. Slowly, her eyes began to to open, the blue gem gazing upon the one calling her. "Steven?" She asked under her breath.

"Lapis! Are you okay?!" Steven asked, using one hand to lift her up by her back, the other to get a grip on her shoulder and begin shaking her. "Come on, wake up!"

Lapis let out a faint groan, eyes gently fluttering open. She scanned the scene before her, it taking a second for what was happening at the moment to register.

Steven gave a relieved smile. "Thank goodness… You had me worried for a moment… Are you okay?"

Lapis stared at him for a moment before nodding. Even after that though, the two stayed that way for awhile, looking into each others' eyes. After a minute or two, a dreamy smile worked its way onto her face. "Steven…are you holding me?" She asked.

Steven's expression deadpanned. With that, the hybrid simply let her go and dropped her down. "She's fine." He said plainly.

Lapis chuckled, pushing herself off the ground. Once she was on her feet, she began to wobble, almost looking as if she might fall before managing to regain her balance. She held her head and moaned in pain. "What happened?"

"You were ambushed by two of the gems we were looking for." Green said. "They knocked you out in the process."

"You and Steven got ambushed by Whiplash and Green Eye to be specific." Bismuth said.

Lapis' smile dropped immediately. "What?!" She went back to Steven, grabbing him by his shoulders. "Are you okay?! Did you get hurt?!"

Steven pulled himself away. "Geez Lapis. I'm fine. Plan F went off without a synch and we caught them here." He said, gesturing to the floating bubbles. "No harm done to any of us."

"…Oh." Lapis said calmly, though Steven could detect a little glimpse of rage towards the gemstones.

"Of course, you're still here thanks to some quick thinking on Steven's part." Bismuth added.

"It wasn't really 'quick' thinking. They thought I was unconscious for a good while." Steven said

"Well, you kept them distracted long enough for us to find you two."

Lapis' smile returned. " _My hero_." She joked with a hug.

"If I could go back ten minutes, I would make sure to just let them take you." Steven said, pushing her away.

Lapis smiled. "I'm _sorry."_ She said almost childishly.

Steven took a glance towards her, a small grin working its way across his face for only a second before returning to the serious one Lapis was more acquainted with.

Lapis smiled wider at her success.

A few moment passed in silence among the group, feeling awkward to some, save Jazz who found it kind of funny, Rose Wings who didn't even realize it was awkward, and Water Wings simply not caring.

"…Anyway, come on, we have a job to do." Bismuth said.

* * *

"For the last time, I refuse to be a part of your stupid plan!" A female, gravely voice shouts into a spherical device.

"Please, you have to understand Savage!" A male voice called from the other end. "The sooner I build this, the sooner I can stop the swarm!"

"Screw the swarm and screw you!" The fusion argued. "I only agreed to work with you so I could get out of that stupid prison. Now that I'm out, you can forget about our deal."

"I'm begging you-"

A robotic beep sounded as the fusion tapped a small button on the device. "Goodbye Ricky." She said, smiling before crushing the device in her hand. She tossed the device to the side before making herself fall back on a tree behind her, putting her arms behind her head and shutting her eyes, letting out a relieved sigh.

She wasn't bound by anything anymore. Not by that prison and not by her word. She was going to do as she pleased and what she was doing now was collecting her bounty from this timeline before moving on to the next.

Realization hit her at that thought. With a growl, she opened her eyes and scanned the forest around her. "Where are those two? Certainly a Lapis shouldn't be that hard to catch." She complained. As if her words had some sort of power in them, she heard the cracking of a branch being stepped on. Her smile, cruel and demented, returned. "Finally, I was wondering when you worthless little-"

A pink shield came flying at the fusion, Savage moving to the side, only barely avoiding a direct hit to the gem on her nose.

"What the?!" She exclaimed, looking to her attacker. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. _"You."_ She growled. Without another word, she summoned her crash helmet, surrounding herself in a yellow aura and charging at the teenage hybrid.

Steven sighed. "For such a supposedly tough opponent, you're rather dim, aren't you?"

Whiplash didn't know what he meant by that, but she soon learned as she felt something wrap around her helmet and pull it. She looked to find another Steven, brighter and cheerier than the first.

"Hey!" Rose Wings greeted.

Savage was confused for a moment, looking in their direction to find a large group of gems before her, allowing her to quickly realize what was happening. She chuckled. "Oh, I get it." She said. "You're here to take me back to Illusio."

"Um, duh." Rose Wings said, giving the vine he was holding a yank.

Savage anchored herself to the ground, resisting the airborne Steven's attempt. With a grunt, she quickly turned her head, left, pulling Rose Wings down towards her.

"It's going to be a little harder than that!" She cried, rearing her helmet back to attack the rose winged boy.

Rose Wings curled his wings around him, beginning to spin quickly, reeling in the vine still in his grasp.

Savage stumbled at the sudden force, dismissing her helmet and letting the plant be free from her. The moment she was free however, she saw the glowing form of Jazz curled up and spinning towards her. Savage chuckled. "Please." She said, her body beginning to glow.

As Jazz was about to hit them, Savage's form separated, Jazz going between the two, with an Amethyst and a Jasper remaining.

The Amethyst pulled her whip from her gem and immediately used it to catch Jazz as she came by, throwing the orange gem back to the group.

Jazz uncurled, landing on her feet with a growl.

Bismuth and Green came next, Bismuth morphing her hands into axes and trying to attack the Jasper while Green used her limb enhancers to fire a barrage of green plasma at the Amethyst.

Bismuth wasn't having an easy time, the Jasper dodging each swing. The Jasper even seemed to be humored by this, eventually countering with a swing of her fist. Bismuth saw it coming, holding her axe hands before her and blocking the attack.

Green wasn't having much better luck, the Amethyst avoiding each of the former's attacks. Eventually, the purple gem curled into a ball, firing herself at Green.

Green stopped firing and used her fingers as a propeller in time to avoid the attack.

The Amethyst wasn't done though.

Green let out a yelp as her ascent was suddenly halted, looking down to find a whip wrapped around her leg and that the Amethyst was holding it.

The Amethyst pulled the whip, throwing Green back to the ground. The Peridot landed hard, blowing up a cloud of dust upon impact. However, when the dust cleared, the green gem stood up, ready to go.

Bismuth and the Jasper were still at a stalemate, each trying to overpower the other but finding themselves unable. Eventually, the Jasper pushed herself away from the rainbow locked gem.

Bismuth didn't even wait for the orange gem to touch the ground before she pushed against the ground and launched herself forward. However, the moment the Jasper did touch the ground, her Amethyst came barreling at her. The moment they collided, their forms became engulfed in light and merged together, light fading to reveal them to once again be fused into Savage.

Bismuth gasped at the sight, the recently reformed fusion punching her out of the air.

Bismuth was thrown back, Steven using his bubble shield to catch the gem before she hit the ground.

"Fascinating. I've never seen a fusion like theirs done so effortlessly." Green said.

"I guess that means they're really in synch." Jazz said.

Savage smiled cruelly at the group before curling up and firing at them.

Steven sighed, gently dropping Bismuth safely to the ground. He held both hands forward, using the same method he used to beat Whiplash to catch the fusion and stop her. "Alright, let's get this over wi-"

Savage punched the barrier with her two right arms, shattering the pink barrier. She pounced at Steven, like a cat with a mouse.

Before any damage could be done, Lapis stretched out one of her water wings and hit Savage out the air. A second after, the blue gem was standing between the two with a hate filled snarl present.

Savage's already craze smile somehow became even more demented at the sight of the Lapis. "A Lapis Lazuli? My, my, my, a beauty like you shouldn't have come here with brute like me around."

Rose Wings came up from behind, giving a battle cry as he summoned a shield and threw it at the beastly fusion.

Savage chuckled, turning and pulling two whips from her gem using her front arms. She cracked her weapon forward, grabbing the shield with her whip. She spun, using her whip to change the shield's path, letting go of her whip and throwing the shield back at Rose Wings.

Rose Wings let out a little squeak, moving to the side, barely avoiding the projectile. Rose Wings let out a sigh of relief. He looked back in time to see Savage jumping up at him, the little Steven's eyes widening. With a flap of his wings, he was flying out of the fusion's path.

"Hey, where do you _you're_ going?" Savage asked cruelly, using her whip to grab Rose Wings by the leg.

Rose Wings yelped as Savage landed, pulling him down with her. He looked down at the fusion below, expression panicked. He worked up a more collected one, aiming his hands to the ground.

Savage's expression faltered for a moment as she felt the ground begin to shake, though it quickly returned to her previous grin. She jumped forward, just in time to avoid a large root bursting from the ground.

"Nice try!" She said, pulling her whip and slamming the poor rose petal winged gem to the ground.

"Rosie!" Water Wings exclaimed.

Rose Wings groaned, pulling himself up. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a little bruised is all."

Water Wings glared at the fusion. "Alright, you're dead!" He said, stretching his water wings to massive sizes. He used them like they were whips, striking forward at the fusion.

With the first attack, Savage jumped back. With the second, she unfused, the water coming between the Jasper and Amethyst for a moment before the duo fusing back as the water rose up.

Steven watched the event curiously, analyzing their movements with significant interest.

"Geez, how are we going to beat this one?" Jazz asked.

"Well we're strong enough but the problem is hitting her without taking a hit yourself." Green responded. "She can unfuse to avoid harm and while she's fused she's significantly stronger, making both even more difficult."

Steven hummed in thought. In little over two seconds, his eyes widened and one could almost see the lightbulb turn on in his head.

Green looked at him, a smirk appearing as she took notice of the very look she had had so many times before. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Steven smiled back. "I think I know how to beat them."

* * *

"Hey, you know you're supposed to hit me, right?" Savage taunted.

Water Wings growled, attacking even faster.

Savage didn't have any trouble keeping up, actually seeming to handle it even better this way. After another minute, she spoke again. "Well, I'm bored now." She curled into a ball, shooting forward. Water Wings tried to block the attack, the fusion simply crashing through the water without slowing down. Once she reached the lapis hybrid, she uncurled, giving him a powerful punch to the face.

Water Wing cried out in pain, flying back. Quickly, before he could crash into the trees, he used his wings to gently stop him, landing on his feet with a glare.

Savage chuckled. "Come on, give me a challenge!"

"Hey!"

Savage turned, finding Steven glaring at her, his hands surrounded by the mini bubble shields.

"You want a challenge?!" He exclaimed. "Then here you **go!"**

Steven threw Bismuth forward, the rainbow haired gem flying at Savage with her hands morphed into axes.

Savage chuckled. "Pathetic." She said. She split into the Jasper and Amethyst, avoiding the attack.

Bismuth stopped, trying to hit the Jasper again.

"Really, this same trick?!" She said, jumping over Bismuth. The moment the Jasper landed, she hit Bismuth hard in the back, knocking her down. The Jasper chuckled as she watched Bismuth turn to look up at her. Soon, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, seeing Steven grabbing Jazz and Lapis this time.

Steven threw the two forward, Jazz curled up while Lapis flew, both moving even faster with the boost from Steven's throw.

The Jasper chuckled. "Come on runt, let's show these embarrassments how it's done." She said, holding out her hand.

The Amethyst, expression blank, reached for it, only to be cut off.

"What the hell?!" The Jasper asked, backing up to find a wall of trees in her path. She looked up, finding Rose Wings flying above the barrier with a playful smile.

Rose Wings wagged his finger. "You're too slow." He taunted.

The Jasper growled. "What, you think that this puny thing will hold me back?!" She asked, summoning her crash helmet.

"Um, I think you're forgetting something." Rose Wings stated.

"Oh yea, what?!" She asked, followed by her getting hit by Jazz.

"That." Rose Wings answered.

* * *

Lapis grunted as she continued to try hitting the Amethyst with her wings, the stocky purple gem avoiding each with surprising agility.

Lapis screeched in frustration. "Why won't you just stay still?!" She asked.

The Amethyst retaliated by attacking with her whip, the weapon wrapping around Lapis' waist. The Amethyst pulled the blue gem in the air before curling up and spinning rapidly, reeling Lapis in.

Lapis fought the pull, but found the Amethyst slowly overpowering her, the only thing saving her being a shield cutting through the whip.

Lapis landed on her feet, looking to Steven.

"Why am I always the one saving you?" He asked, running to her side.

"Oh come on," Lapis began, she and Steven jumping to the left and right respectively in time to avoid a lash from the Amethyst. "You haven't saved me _that_ much."

"Please," Steven said, conversing as he summoned his shield. "There was that time when you tried to use your water wings to put out an electrical fire," Steven held his shield up, blocking a kick from the Amethyst. "When you learned _why_ an air lock is called an air lock." Steven pushed the Amethyst in the air, the purple gem using her whip to once again try to attack. "And when you thought that whatever it was would be a good equivalent to a human dog."

"Yea well- hey?!" She said, using her water wing to grab the Amethyst's whip. "We're talking here!" She said, throwing the purple gem away. She crossed her arms. "Amethysts." She huffed.

* * *

Jazz and the the second Jasper clashed together, pushing each other back. The moment the Jasper escaped Jazz, Bismuth began to swing at her with her axe hands.

The Jasper ducked, about to hit her, only for Bismuth to use her axe to hook the orange gem under her chin. Bismuth pulled up, throwing the Jasper in the air.

"Oh, and General Bismuth just pulled off a magnificent maneuver! Is this all she wrote for Jasper?!" Rose Wings narrated loudly, pretending to talk into a speaker. "Wait, well isn't this a turn of events." Rose Wings said as the Jasper jumped up, curling into a ball, heading towards Bismuth. As she did, Water Wings' wrapped his wings around her, throwing her into the air. "And she's going, going, _gone!_ Now, how are our friends on the other field doing?" He said, looking over to the fight occurring on the other side of the plant barrier.

Steven jumped out of the way of another attempt to harm him, summoning his shield to block a second before throwing it at the purple gem.

The weapon hit the Amethyst head on, the purple gem glaring at Steven. She curled into a ball, shooting at Steven. Steven summoned another shield, blocking the Amethyst's attack.

Steven grunted. "Lapis, Green, catch!" He said, pushing the purple gem in the air.

Lapis stretched her wings forward, the Amethyst thinking quickly and using her whip to grab a tree, pulling herself out of the way. When she touched ground, the Amethyst resumed her attack, Green trying her best to shoot the purple gem.

The Amethyst didn't even try to move out of the way, simply charging through the balls of plasma towards Green.

Green jumped out of the way, Amethyst turning, coming at Green like a homing missile. Steven jumped between them, blocking her with his shield.

Without warning, the Amethyst uncurled, hopping over Steven and landing behind him. Steven turned quickly, but not quickly enough.

Steven cried out in pain as he felt the spiked whip drag across his skin, leaving long scratches running down his arm. Steven stumbled back, dropping his shield and clenching his wound. As he did, as he felt the stinging pain, he couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since he had felt this, since he had seen his own blood.

"Steven!" Lapis cried, followed by those of Green and Rose Wings, the blue gem wrapping her water wing around Steven and pulling him over to her. "Are you okay Steven?!" She asked.

Steven groaned. "Lapis…I'm fine…put me down you idiot."

Lapis smiled. Soon, her smile faded as she found the Amethyst barreling towards. Lapis gently moved Steven behind her, placing him down on the ground before releasing him from her water wing. She spread them out, each coming to a point. The water gem swung at the Amethyst, the latter uncurling and jumping over the water wing.

The Amethyst tried to hit Lapis with her whip, Lapis cutting through the weapon. The Amethyst growled, about to jump forward, stopping and leaning back in time to avoid another of Green's plasma attacks.

The Amethyst was distracted for only a moment, Lapis taking it to her advantage and batting the Amethyst into the air. The Amethyst watched as Green shot many balls of plasma at the purple gem. The Amethyst growled in response, pulling out her whips. She lit the whips with purple flame, curling into a ball and shooting down at Green.

Green moved out of the way, turning to find the purple gem standing, a dangerous look in the latter's eyes.

* * *

Jasper roared as she curled into a ball, trying to pound Jazz into the ground, the latter jasper summoning her crash helmet and forcing the former to a halt. The Jasper uncurled and tried to hit Jazz, Jazz quickly rearing her fist back and punching the Jasper first. No sooner had the Jasper been thrown into the air again than Water Wings knocked her back out of it.

The Jasper hit the ground hard, flipping to her feet. She found Bismuth charging at her, the general trying to hit the orange gem with her axe hand. The Jasper curled into a ball and went around her, uncurling behind Bismuth. The Jasper, as she was about to attack, felt herself get pulled back by Water Wings' wing. The Jasper growled, looking to the hybrid and summoning her crash helmet. When they were close, the Jasper, using the speed of Water Wings pulling her closer, rammed the hybrid. Water Wings jumped to the side before the orange gem could make impact, Jazz ramming into her with her own crash helmet.

The Jasper was thrown back, soon attacked by Bismuth once more. She tried to move quickly to avoid the attack, but failed in almost every sense of the word.

Bismuth's axe hand left a massive gash in its wake.

The Jasper stumbled back, holding her wound. She lifted her hand for a moment in an attempt to look at it, the pain making her hold it again. She wasn't given a break either. Water Wings followed up by throwing the orange gem high into the air. Jazz, curling into a ball, pursued their target, reaching her in no time at all. Jazz went above the airborne and suddenly uncurled, pounding her down. The Jasper collided with the ground hard, leaving a crater where she made impact, the orange gem unconscious at the center.

* * *

Rose Wings flew to Steven's side, shaking the hybrid gently. "Steven, are you okay?"

Steven grunted. "I said I'm fine. Doesn't anyone listen to me?" He asked. He pushed himself to his feet, looking at the fight that raged on between Green and Lapis and the Amethyst. He watched Green barely move out of the way of the Amethyst's whip, Lapis trying to attack the latter to which the purple gem curled up and fired back at her. "She's fast…" Steven said. "Rose Wing?" He said without taking his eyes odd the fight, seeing Amethyst's fingers interlaced with the hands-like shape Lapis had made her water wings into, the two pushing against each other. "I need you to throw me at the Amethyst." He said.

"Um…what?!" Rose Wings asked. "Steven, you can't be serious!"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Steven assured.

Rose Wings looked to the fighting group, the Amethyst jumping back to avoid another barrage of green plasma before rushing forward and continuing her fight with Lapis. Rose Wings sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret this." He said, picking up Steven with his rose petal wings.

Rose Wings reared them back before throwing Steven as hard as he could, sending the latter flying at the Amethyst.

The Amethyst growled as she continued to push against Lapis, only noticing as the last second the hybrid flying at her. Before she knew it, Steven had collided with her, a pink barrier surrounding her and the hybrid as they tumbled to the ground.

The Amethyst stood up first, shaking her head and growling at the one who had recently tackled her.

As she did this, Steven looked her over with a curious expression. "I never would have expected that an Amethyst would willing participate in acts as terrible as this." He said. "I wonder what would make you betray the Crystal Gems, not only of your world, but of the entire multiverse…your family."

The Amethyst snarled and, for the first time since the fight began, spoke. "You have no idea who I am you stupid little freak."

Steven didn't seem to be fazed by this, simply staring back at her. He sighed. "I suppose not. The Amethyst I knew was a proud, strong warrior who strived to prove herself to be just as capable as other quartzes, and she would have never betrayed us…for any reason. Whoever you are, you're not an Amethyst like mine at all."

The Amethyst clenched her teeth in response.

Steven smirked. "Though, I do know _my_ family and I know my Lapis. And goodness does she hate when someone hurts me."

The Amethyst was confused for a moment, looking back to see Lapis standing behind her within the bubble shield, a cruel smirk present on the blue gem's face as she popped her knuckles.

"Hey, remember when you hurt my Steven?" Lapis asked, pounding one of her water wings into the other.

* * *

Bismuth, Jazz, and Water Wings stood around the fallen Jasper, panting heavily.

"Dang, she was annoying." Jazz commented

"Can we crack her?" Water Wings asked.

"What?! No!" Bismuth exclaimed.

"Why not? No one would know. And it's not like she doesn't deserve it." Water Wings explained.

The small rumble came from behind them, the group turning to see the plant barrier fall back to the ground.

 _"No!"_ Rose Wings cried, running towards Water Wings. When he reached his liquid winged counterpart, he gave his a tight hug. "We can't kill her! We can't!"

Water Wings was shocked for a moment at the sudden contact but quickly smiled sweetly at the mirror Steven. "Hey, I was just kidding buddy." He said assured with a chuckle. "You can let me go now."

Steven, Green, and Lapis approached next, Steven in Lapis' arms.

"You got her?" Jazz asked Green.

"Green sighed, presenting the amethyst gem and the blue bubble it was contained in to her."

"What happened to _you?"_ Jazz asked, looking at Steven's arm.

"The Amethyst's whip. It hurt a bit but it isn't serious. I've also been trying to tell _someone,"_ Steven glared at Lapis. "that an injured arm doesn't mean I can't walk!"

"You're delirious from blood loss. I feel that I should be by your side for the rest of the day to help you until you're better." Lapis said, something in the way she was talking indicating she was trying to hold back the urge to laugh.

"Blood loss?! It's a few cuts! Besides, you're _already_ by my side, all day _every_ day!" He said.

"Aw, can't you let me have just a little fun?" Lapis whined, putting Steven down.

Steven sighed, looking over to the unconscious orange gem lying in the crater. "Wow, you sure did a number on her." He commented, looking at the many injuries present.

"Yea, but we beat her easily on her own." Jazz said proudly.

"Well, I wouldn't call it easy," General Bismuth said. "But it wasn't anything we couldn't handle."

Rose Wings poked the unconscious orange gem's head, circling her with a curious expression present. A grin appeared on his face. "And we have another victory by the amazing Alpha Zeros!" He cheered in his announcer voice, indicating to the team. "And a knockout without destroying her physical form?! Outstanding! Surely a magnificent spectacle it must have been to watch the clash with the orange behemoth!" He said. "Which I unfortunately didn't see myself."

The group chuckled at Rose Wings' childish antics, even Steven smiling at the little gem.

"People across the multiverse will remember this day as one when one more of its most dangerous criminals was put awa-"

A chuckle sounded behind Rose Wings, not of Steven, Lapis, Water Wings, Green, or General Bismuth, but similar to that of Jazz, though there was something amiss in it, making Rose Wings freeze.

Slowly, Rose Wings turned around, backing up as the Jasper began to move, putting her hands to the ground.

The Jasper began to chuckle, slowly becoming a maniacal laughter. "I'm not going down that easily." She said. "I'm not going to just let you win!" She said, looking up at them, her yellow eyes beginning to glow. She pushed herself up. " **I am going to kill all of yo-** "

A large root sprouted from the ground, impaling the Jasper in the chest. Almost immediately, her form exploded into a cloud of orange dust, leaving her gem lying on the ground.

"Thanks for staying still this time." Rose Wings chirped as he skipped over the the gem, picking up the jasper gem. "Boop." He said as he made a bubble appear around the gemstone.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** So yea. Sorry that this chapter, and the episode itself, have been lacking in character development._


End file.
